


Psycho

by 185cmbaekhyun



Series: Elyxion [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels vs. Demons, Demon Hunters, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: Baekhyun has always been able to feel evil presences. And Chanyeol is surrounded by them. Still, he can't seem to stay away from The Hunter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I received a few requests for a sequel to my previous demon au "I see you", and since I love the story so much and I was dying to write some Chanbaek, here it's the second part.
> 
> Huge huge huge thanks to Sol (@nini_baby_bear on twt and chibiterasu on Aff, please check her fics too!) For the amazing edit 💕
> 
> And to Shelene for helping me with the story when I was lost and insecure about it. I hope you enjoy this.

Baekhyun winds his way through the warm bodies to the table where Jongin's waiting for him. As he squeezes through his path, he catches sight of a few flirtatious glances and whistles sent his way, only tonight he's just not in the mood. And he hasn't been in a while.

Jongin's preferred cup of orange juice sits in front of him on the table, and Baekhyun finds it cute how his best friend keeps his priorities so religiously intact. Unlike Jongin, Baekhyun plans to get drunk and wasted tonight. He's had a busy and uneventful day after all. The good thing is, Jongin lets him do his things without asking or judging, and vice versa. Hence, they're best friends.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was trying to convince my new roommate to join us. He's quite the introvert." He says, sliding down to his seat across from Jongin.

The bar is way too crowded tonight, and the buzzing sound of glasses cackling and amused chattering and laughter in the air somehow makes Baekhyun relieve his stress. He sinks into his seat, and lifts a hand to hail a waiter.

"The Kyungsoo guy? How's he doing?" Jongin asks, absent-mindedly as he looks down at his phone.

"He's fine. Actually, he's adorable. A little shy at first. The glaring was a little tough to ignore, but he's not a problem." Baekhyun asserts, propping both his elbows onto the table. Although he hasn't put too much effort into it, he's getting along well with his new roommate. He's just not too into going out at night like others. Or ever. Thankfully for his long-term friendship with Jongin, Baekhyun can understand introversion just fine.

"Maybe we should arrange something lighter, like a movie night?" Jongin suggests, eyes finally lifting to Baekhyun. "I'm looking forward to meet him."

"Yeah, I think he'd be down for that."

Baekhyun scans around one more time, the waiter hasn't come to attend him and he's starting to feel anguished. He needs a beer as soon as possible. When he's about to yell for another waiter, his phone alerts him with a new text message. Immediately, Baekhyun loses all focus and excitedly grabs his phone to unlock the screen.

It's a selfie from Chanyeol. He sends one everyday. Sometimes they're stray pets he randomly finds on streets, that he voluntarily feeds and takes to shelter, other times it's just his face being silly and his usual happy persona. Obviously, Baekhyun prefers the latter, so he giggles pathetically at his phone as he checks the picture. Chanyeol's dimple is on display, and his big, beautiful eyes are shining.

_'At work'_ The text reads, and Baekhyun really wants to tell him how cute he looks. His ears are sticking out from the cap, pointing out at the sides. Baekhyun is so infatuated by them that it's ridiculous. They're just ears. Ears aren't supposed to look cute.

Baekhyun types out that he's the cutest 188cm tall man he's ever seen and that he wants to smack incessant butterfly kisses all over his face.

_'You look like dumbo'_ It's what he replies instead. Yes, he's whipped ever since he laid eyes on the man when Jongin first introduced him to his boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend. It took him about ten seconds and a mutual glance and they clicked like soulmates.

Still he needs to play a little hard to get. Chanyeol proudly claims to be straight and Baekhyun knows the type. He needs to act carefully and patiently with those, until they yield. It never fails.

_'ㅋㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ'_ Comes Chanyeol's reply and Baekhyun grins dumbly, visualizing the man's smile in his mind that he's grown to be fond of.

"Is that Chanyeol hyung?" Jongin’s voice brings him back to reality, he's also holding his phone and grinning like an idiot, so he's in no position to make fun of Baekhyun.

"Yep. Is that Sehun?"

Jongin sighs, then pouts. "Another week until he's back"

Baekhyun suspiciously narrows his eyes at his friend. Sehun and Chanyeol are great guys, decent and easygoing. Okay, half of the time Sehun is a little broody, but it's no secret he's head over heels for Jongin, so Baekhyun blessed their relationship without complaints. On the other hand, Chanyeol is nice and caring. Smart and talented and insanely attractive. However, there's a mysterious around them. The two of them are often out of town, and they seem to live well enough. Not as good as Jongin’s rich ass, but definitely better than Baekhyun's poor ass. And whenever Baekhyun asks, they brush it off and quickly change the subject. Not that Baekhyun expects their full trust this soon into their friendship, but sometimes he wonders if the two of them are criminals or something.

Or worse, if they're connected to the Bad Ones.

"What is it that these two do for a living again that they need to travel every other day?" Baekhyun tries for the millionth time. Jongin can be easy to persuade, but when it comes to his boyfriend's safety, the guy becomes as impenetrable as a rock.

"I told you. They're... Models."

Jongin lies to his face, just like that. Baekhyun scoffs, waving an unconvinced hand at Jongin.

"And they're not signed under any modelling agency. I've done my research. At this point they should have been the best top models in the whole damn world." And that's a given. Both Sehun and Chanyeol have powerful looks that can make anyone swoon just by looking at them. So much that the first time Jongin brought them over, Baekhyun seriously thought he had hired strippers for that night. And Jongin would never do that.

"It's a family business, I think. I don't know well myself." Jongin huffs, grabbing his cup to hide his face behind the glass. It's the guilty flooding him, Jongin hates lying. And the fact that he's keeping up with this says a lot. They're hiding something from him.

"There's no need to be so secretive with me. I won't judge if they're sex workers." Baekhyun insists, stifling a laugh when Jongin gawks and nearly chokes on his juice.

"They are not! Ask them yourself, okay? I can't tell you."

"Aigoo, whatever. I'm just saying, it makes sense if they're sex workers." Honestly, Baekhyun would never oppose to that. It's sexy, and bold.

Originally, he's really not one to pry, if it wasn't for The Feeling. He's felt it lurking around them before. And it was strong.

"But they're alright, right? I mean, they're not doing anything... too risky?" He checks, receiving an immediate nod from Jongin and some yes yes yes.

"Anyway, how's your plan for seducing Chanyeol hyung going?" Jongin prompts, a shameful attempt to change the subject. Baekhyun only goes it with it because it's about Chanyeol, and he's all about anything related to the man these days.

"It's going. I'm this close. But..." He takes a pause, stares into nothing. It's partly about The Feeling again, but he can't tell Jongin about that. He's just as much as a liar too. Besides, there's another dilemma to it.

"But?" Jongin urges, engrossed.

"I don't know, he's nice. Too nice. He's fun to talk to, he enjoys music just as much as I do, and he's adorable. I actually like being his friend."

A faint smirk tugs at Jongin’s lips, and Baekhyun scowls at him. Admittedly, those words just sound strange in his voice. He can't believe he's the one actually uttering such tragedies.

"So you won't get into his pants anymore?"

"I want to. I want him so bad. What a dilemma." He scrubs at his face in exasperation while Jongin makes fun of his drama. Baekhyun flops his head down the table, miserably. That chair is too tall, too far from the floor, and his feet sway in the air. He notices Jongin’s easily reach the floor, unlike his. Unacceptable.

"Now it's time to decide if you want him or not." He hears Jongin speak in a hushed voice. "There's a guy over there staring at you."

"Really?" Baekhyun quickly raises his head, curiously. He peeks over his shoulder to the direction Jongin is discreetly motioning.

The guy leaning against the balcony is just as short as Baekhyun. Boring, he thinks initially, but a quick sweep of his eyes down the guy's body makes him reevaluate. The guy is lean, small waist and round ass. Olive skin and cute shaped lips. Definitely not a Chanyeol, but not bad either.

"He's kind of cute." Jongin comments, and Baekhyun can't disagree.

Then another short man saunters up to the guy, wraps an arm around his waist and whispers something close to his ear. The guy smirks, and soon after both of them glance directly at Baekhyun. He lets out a little gasp.

"Oh no, he has a partner. Unless you're into the threesome thing." Jongin says, a little disappointed.

"I am," Baekhyun holds the eye contact firmly. He's good at flirting like no one is.

That's when he feels it. The Feeling. That old and familiar chill that sweeps through his body. An invisible and unshakeable warning that rings in his mind, that terrifies him, threatens him every single time.

"I don't think they're looking at me. They're staring at you, Jongin."

"Uh?"

Undoubtedly, the two strangers have their eyes trained intently at Jongin, and they're smirking, preparing. Dangerously.

Jongin has always drawn attention from pretty much anyone who's laid eyes on him, and Baekhyun is perfectly used to that. He's never felt left out. On the contrary, he had always taken the chances to fetch himself some flings since Jongin always rejected the ones who flattered him. And ever since he got into a relationship, things have been easier than ever for Baekhyun. Ironically, he's the one rejecting all of them now, mind stubbornly drifting to a certain tall guy.

Those guys though, seem to have a different type of interest for Jongin.

"I think we should go." Baekhyun says, pushing himself off the chair. He grabs Jongin by the jacket and tugs him along, heading for the exit.

"Wait, what? Why?" Jongin sounds confused, a little scared even.

"Let's just leave. I don't have a good feeling about this."

Without thinking twice, Jongin follows him out. The night hangs coldness in the air, a strange one. It's unusual to be this cold during this time of the year. Just yesterday it marked 35 degrees. Insufferably hot to be suddenly so cold, close to snow.

Something is definitely off. Goosebumps prickle at the back of Baekhyun's neck, and he hugs around himself to warm up under the sudden coldness. He and Jongin stride urgently towards their usual way home. The streets are empty, the lights are dim. The Feeling intensifies inside Baekhyun's chest.

"Wait, do you know those guys? Are they dangerous? You're scaring me." Jongin sputters, feet dragging clumsily next to Baekhyun. He's always been a little bit of a pussy. That's why Baekhyun could never tell him.

About The Bad Ones.

About The Feeling.

"I don't know them, but they seem bad news. Come on." He responds eventually, hurrying up his steps.

Suddenly a thunder strikes loudly and deadly through the skies. Once, twice. On both sides. Jongin yelps, scooting closer to his hyung.

More thundering ripples through the air, with no signs of an upcoming rain. Just the sting coldness that the strong wind brings out. Both Baekhyun and Jongin are practically running, and the former wonders of Jongin can feel it too. The heavy presence looming around. Growing stronger and closer.

Jongin then chances a peek back and he squawks, almost stumbling on his feet.

"He's following us."

"It's okay, just keep walking. Don't look back." Baekhyun soothes him, pulling him closer by his side. A Bad One has never followed him before. In fact, they've never even tried harming him before. They've haunted others, Jongin included, and Baekhyun could never do anything to help them out.

They take a turn to a corner, towards some random alley. It's dark and it feels damp, but it's the shortcut they need at the moment.

"Shit," He curses, haltering his steps when they come across one of the men. The second one who showed up at the bar just a few minutes ago. He's pale with catlike eyes, and if it wasn't for the malicious glint dancing in his eyes, Baekhyun would have sworn he's just a teenager.

"Kim Jongin, I believe you have something that belong to us." The boy speaks, lifting a finger to point at Jongin. Protectively, Baekhyun steps in front of him, even if he can't hide much from where he reaches.

"Me? How do you know me?" Jongin questions, dumbstruck.

The boy lowers his head for a brief second and takes a breath. When he glances up again, he's frowning.

"Where's Kai?"

Baekhyun hears the deep gasp coming out from Jongin, so he glances back at him inquisitively. Jongin's expression immediately shifts to something fierce and bold.

"You'll never find him." He spits, and Baekhyun is the one who gasps now. He's officially panicking. What the fuck is a Kai?

"Are you crazy? Don't piss him off."

"Well, guess I'll have to make you give him to me." The boy warns, and Baekhyun pulls Jongin by the hand to turn back around. They must escape, they must leave. Or else they're going to get killed right there.

What happens next is humanly impossible. A wall, tall and thick, bursts out from the ground to stand firmly in front of them. Baekhyun nearly slams his face into it, if it isn't for Jongin pulling him back in time. When Baekhyun breathes out shakily, thick puffs of white coldness slip past his lips. He can see through the transparent wall, and he brings up a hand to touch its humidity.

"What the fuck? It's ice?" He stares shockingly at Jongin, who looks just as frightened.

"We're not letting you go until you hand him over to us." Just as the boy speaks, another thunder strikes from behind the walls around the alley. Marching up towards them, the boy holds his palms up. Noticeably, he's the one controlling the ice.

"Come on!" Baekhyun yanks at Jongin again and turns on his heels, rushing through a side door that leads to some background basement. It's dark, with too much dust and unpacked boxes on their way, but they keep sprinting, dodging walls and bursting through more doors; until they're out in the open again. Still, they don't stop running. This side of town is packed with civilians, and they mingle through them as they flee and cross the traffic aimlessly, without looking back. Although Jongin's legs are longer and take long strides, Baekhyun is faster, so he manages to keep up.

Baekhyun heads to the subway, entering it through the downward stairs. It's way more crowded in here, and only then they come to a stop. Breathlessly, Baekhyun leans against the public lockers, trying to regain his breathing. No one pays them attention, passing by as if they're just kids playing around. Baekhyun scans the area frantically, searching for their chasers, but finds no one. The Feeling is still palpable, though.

"Where's your car?" Jongin inquires, just as breathless.

"At my place."

"Call Chanyeol. I'll try Sehun. We should get to them as soon as possible."

Baekhyun stares confusedly as Jongin’s fishes out his phone and dials Sehun's number, determinedly. He does as told, and wonders if Jongin knows about The Bad Ones, if he knows about his secret. Does he have dark secrets of his own?

"Alright, I think you have a lot of explaining to do." He says, stern and demanding, lifting the phone to press into his ear.

"Sorry, hyung. I don't think I should tell you. I don't think you'll believe me." Jongin worries at his lips, not meeting his hyung's eyes.

Baekhyun places a hand onto Jongin's shoulder, and presses gently and reassuring at it before saying.

"Trust me, Jongin. Whatever it is, it won't scare me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The huge walls that tower over them can not be relatively compared to a mansion. That is a whole castle. Chanyeol gapes as he stares up at its immensity, its tallness that are surrounded by nothing but nature and highways.

"Is this the place? It doesn't seem haunted." Sehun questions from beside him, brows knitted.

"Yep. They sounded a little impatient on the phone, requested us to meet them soon."

The hunters share a quick suspicious look, and Chanyeol lifts a shoulder, off-handedly. Most of their clients, especially the richer ones, usually act reluctant towards them, giving them the cold shoulder whilst still expecting them to do their job. Chanyeol hasn't had the opportunity to interact well with any of his clients ever since Mrs Kim. It's not a necessity, but when trust and sincerity are committed, their job becomes infinitely easier to solve.

"Seems weird. They're probably just pranksters." Sehun guesses as he follows Chanyeol up the front steps.

"Guess we'll see." He lifts a fist to knock firmly at the door and half a second later they're greeted by a short man.

He glances eagerly at them, as though he had been waiting expectantly. Strangely, there's a form of peacefulness that emerges from the man, that immediately puts Chanyeol at ease.

"Thank you for coming. We were waiting for you. Please, come in." The man says, stepping aside with an outstretched inviting hand. He looks young, and easygoing. His chubby cheeks stand highly on his face and his eyes are docile. He's probably the nice one.

Chanyeol observes the room idly, finding nothing out of ordinary in the confines. There's something odd about the residency. It doesn't look like anyone is actually living a life in it. Too clean and dull. It looks staged.

"You're Sehun," The man mutters, blinking up at Sehun with something akin to affection and familiarity. His hand lifts briefly, as if he wants to caress Sehun's face, then he lets it drop to his side, eyes still adoring him.

Sehun gulps, awkwardly. "It's me, yeah." He glances uneasily at Chanyeol, who cocks an eyebrow at the inconvenience.

"You've grown up well." The man comments, the sweetness in his voice causing a blush to rise on Sehun’s cheeks.

"Uh?" He stutters, and Chanyeol's eyes widen as he tries to stifle a laugh.

Sehun has always drawn attention from pretty much anyone who's laid eyes on him, and Chanyeol is perfectly used to that. He's never felt left out. On the contrary, he had always taken the chances to fetch himself some flings as well. When girls were involved. Because Chanyeol is into girls only and only girls. However, now that Sehun's been in a committed relationship for eight months, things have been utterly boring for Chanyeol.

For some reason he's managing to mess up all his potential hook ups, mind stubbornly drifting to a certain energetic little guy.

Another man makes an appearance from behind a door, interrupting Chanyeol's obnoxiously train of thought.

"Forgive him, please. He's still adapting." The man of average height announces with an outstanding accent, smiling sweetly. He has dimples, and hooded eyes. Chanyeol wonders if he just woke up from a nap.

"I'm Yixing, this is Suho." He grins as politely as a human being can be, gesturing to his... roommate? Friend? Brother?

"Suho It's not a common name." Chanyeol remarks friendly to the man who's still gazing stunned at Sehun. "I'm Chanyeol."

He bows to their new clients, smiling openly. Hopefully, if he gets to make them loosen up, they can look less adrift.

"It's nice meeting you. Do you need anything? Water? Beer? Coffee?" Yixing clasps his hands courteously, smile still etched to his lips. He's the nice one, Chanyeol realizes, while Suho is just... the weird one.

Chanyeol nods. "Tea is fine,"

"Sure. Give me just a minute. You can have a look around if you want. Suho, with me?" The smile dies off Yixing's lips as soon as he glances at Suho. As they wander off to their kitchen, they seem to have a brief and wordless discussion with their eyes. Yixing's definitely scolding the other, who still looks all kinds of perplexed.

"They look weird." Murmurs Chanyeol, once they're out of ear's reach.

"A little, yeah."

Sehun's still frowning, as usual, but this time there's a certain discomfort linked to it. Chanyeol's itching to poke fun, if it wasn't for the situation at hand and the fact that he's new clients are oddly making him uneasy.

He leans into Sehun's space and asks quietly. "Do you think they're together? As in, a couple?"

"Looks like it,"

"Why is everyone around me gay these days?" He wonders more to himself than to anyone in particular, and he hears Sehun's soft snicker.

"Do you mind?" His sour expression is soon replaced by a smirk of implication.

"No, not at all. It's just. Am I supposed to be seeing something here?"

Chanyeol has an open mind and a big heart. He's never judgmental over people's preferences, it's just that lately the universe keeps presenting him with gay situations, as if to shove it down his throat. And he's curious.

"I'm not gay, hyung. I'm just with Jongin because I love him. But I'm still not labeling myself." Sehun mutters easily as he inspects the upper corner of the ceiling of living room. There is no traces of mold or such. The place looks as clear as light.

"What is it like? With Jongin?"

"I'm a better person because of him."

Chanyeol hums understandably. Not that he was ever bad, but ever since Jongin, Sehun does look like a better version of himself, and Chanyeol is immensely glad for that.

"Do you top or bottom?" He finds himself asking, and before he can cringe on himself, he remembers. This is Sehun, his best friend, his brother. They're supposed to talk about these things openly and whenever.

"Depends on my mood." Sehun responds, sending a cheeky look at his hyung. "Are you curious?"

"No. I'm just... asking." Because he's curious.

"Because you're curious," Sehun pokes his side, teasingly. He is aware of the whole "identity crisis" Chanyeol is apparently going through. And although he never mentions it, he knows who's to blame. It's himself, for convincing Chanyeol to be introduced to new friends.

Sehun's phone rings, in the nick of time to save Chanyeol from further embarrassment. He sighs, shuffling away from his friend in order to check the tiles on the wall as Sehun types a message to decline whoever is calling at working hours.

"Tea is ready, let's have a seat. We should chat." Yixing says enthusiastically, carrying a tray with mugs of tea graciously. Suho is in his tow, a little attentive now. Yixing waves them over the couch for a seat, and as they makes their way over, Chanyeol's phone also rings with an incoming call.

It's Baekhyun. He's initially tempted to pick it up, like he instantly does whenever the other calls him at random times during the day. His heart clenches slightly when he realized he shouldn't respond just now, in front of their clients. So he ignores the call and types a quick message informing he's busy.

A tensed silence hangs in the air as the Hunters sit across their clients, waiting for the next move. Chanyeol has the faint impression that he sees anxiety glistening in Suho's eyes as he fidgets in his seat. Yixing also looks a little perturbed, though the smile never leaves his face.

"You told me the details of your situation over the phone. What exactly do you think it's bothering you?" Chanyeol starts, breaking the heavy and uninvited silence. It's comprehensible that their clients feel intimidated and out of place at first, and Chanyeol is always glad to help ease things out. Even when he gets a bad feeling churning inside.

They don't say anything.

At his side, Sehun shifts uncomfortably, his phone's vibrating inside his pocket.

"Listen, we're here to do our job. If you hired us expecting us to engage in weird sexual fantasies, then you wasted your time. We do not do that type of job." Sehun blurts out harshly, always so forward, and Chanyeol gasps, eyes bulging out.

"No. No! We are not looking for that. Jesus," Suho interjects scandalized, bringing his palms up. "We do have something important to share with you two."

This time, both their phones ring simultaneously, startling Chanyeol a bit. It's Baekhyun again, and judging by the worried scowl tucked at Sehun's brow, Jongin's the one calling him repeatedly. Something must be seriously wrong.

"Can you excuse me for a second. I need to take this." Chanyeol speaks first, shooting an assuring nod at Sehun. I've got this, he means to convey, and Sehun nods back in his comprehension.

Moving to a corner for privacy, Chanyeol hovers a hand over his mouth and finally answers the call.

"Baekhyun? Hi, this is not the time-" He starts in a hushed tone, but Baekhyun's voice hurriedly cuts through the line, loud and heaved.

"Where are you exactly right now? We're being chased. We're coming to you."

Chanyeol freezes.

"What? Who's coming?"

"Me and Jongin. Some dudes are after us. They're dangerous."

Frowning, Chanyeol runs a hand over the side of his face, putting his thoughts together. If Jongin's coming as well, at such an inconvenient time, from across the city, and bringing Baekhyun along, then shit hit the fan. He pinches the tip of his nose and exhales, exasperated.

"Calm down. Explain it to me slowly."

He hears movements from behind him and from the other side of the line. Sehun and the others are crowding him, overhearing. There's a loud whoosh coming from line. They're speeding through the highway road.

"There was ice? And they asked for something called a Kai?" Baekhyun explains, voice high pitched. Sehun is on him the next second, pressing the side of his face into Chanyeol's.

"Where are you now, can you see them?" Chanyeol asks, attempting to push Sehun off. The guy doesn't budge.

"No. But they're close."

"Hyung, what is it?" Sehun prompts, tugging at his jacket.

"Just a second," He informs, then he turns to Sehun. It's related to Kai, so he has the right to know. "Jongin and Baekhyun are coming. Some people are chasing them."

It's like Sehun's blood drains out of his face. He gets impossibly paler as his expression weakens out.

"Jongdae and Minseok. We're late." Suho mutters to Yixing from behind. Chanyeol tosses them one of his angered looks. If those two are in any way connected to this, then they're about to face the consequences. He has no clue of who Minseok or Jongdae are, or what they're late for altogether, he just knows he'll deal with them later, after he sends his friends to shelter.

"What? Put them on speaker." Sehun urges, probably not having heard Suho's distinct comment.

Chanyeol shoos his anger away and does as requested, and soon the sound of the vehicle speeding can be heard through the entirety of the room.

Sehun leans over, as though he can enter inside the phone. "Jongin are you there?"

"I'm driving. I'm fine."

"We're on our way. Give us your location." Baekhyun chides, he sounds impatient. Not so scared whatsoever. Must be the shock.

"You can't come here. We should meet at the hotel."

Sehun nods in agreement. Then Suho steps up, placing a hand on their shoulders. "Bring them here. We can protect them." He says, sternly, Chanyeol glares at him.

"Stay out of this. I can protect them." He huffs, shrugging Suho's hand off his shoulder. Suho doesn't seem offended or even scared. He looks determined~.

"We know who they are and why they're here. Bring them here first, and we'll explain everything later." Yixing sides with him, and his expression is still calm and solemn. Chanyeol kind of wants to whack them for acting so unfazed while he's on the verge of lashing out.

"Listen to us, kid. This is the best chance you've got." Suho insists, touching him again, and an inexplicable sense of calmness floods through him. He's not a kid, he thinks. He doesn't need them.

Sehun's breath shakes visibly, and he stares helplessly at Chanyeol. It's always like this when it comes to Jongin's safety. He's vulnerable.

Sighing, Chanyeol gives in, but still in denial. "We're sending you the address." He says in the end, stabbing both Suho and Yixing with his eyes. There's no point in hiding it anymore when Baekhyun and Jongin are in desperate need of help. He's a hunter and he kills things.

And here he pathetically thought he could keep Baekhyun's company for a little longer like a guy with a normal life and job. It was bound to happen anyway.

Chanyeol's secret is out.

  
  


Outside the window, the night is quiet, the darkness bringing a sense of adrenaline and mystery. Chanyeol pushes the curtain aside for the millionth time to gaze at the road that stretches out from the entrance of the house. Beside him, Sehun stares anxiously at the same direction, hand gripping tightly the hilt of his dagger. Chanyeol notices his own firm grip at the revolver 608 hoisted up to his thigh. As soon as the sound of tires screeching over asphalt reach their ears, they stride over to the porch.

When Jongin and Baekhyun venture out of the vehicle to amble towards them, Chanyeol isn't expecting Baekhyun to look so aware, so ready. His first instinct is to lean in and throw his arms around Baekhyun, and apologize for lying, for not trusting him. But then Baekhyun doesn't move an inch. He just stares, a little appalled.

Chanyeol pauses awkwardly, hands flailing as though he wants to reach out, but his hesitation gets the best of him. Baekhyun purses his lips and looks away, up to the house. Anywhere except at him. Chanyeol wishes he could teleport away from this distress. Meanwhile, next to them, Sehun and Jongin are hugging heatedly, carelessly to their surroundings. They can do that freely. Subtly, Chanyeol envies that.

"Are you okay?" Sehun breathes once he pulls apart from his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I think we lost them. We'll be fine." Jongin says, arms still looped around Sehun.

"No, they're still coming."

All heads turn towards Baekhyun, who stands rooted in the same spot, head hanging low. Once again, Chanyeol's hand flies up in hopes to touch, ending up hovering over Baekhyun's shoulder uselessly.

"How do you know?"

"I just know." He rasps, voice cracking. Chanyeol inches a step closer in concern. He wants to just hug him, shield him.

"You're a special one, aren't you?" Surges Suho's voice and Chanyeol startles. He hadn't noticed the man appearing to stand next to him.

Baekhyun creases his brow at Suho under his scrutinized gaze. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry. We're Angels. We can protect you." Suho responds calmly, staring at Baekhyun with wonders in his eyes. Seriously, what's this guy's deal?

Chanyeol squeals. "Come again?" They have got to be joking. He glances at Sehun at the same time he glances at him back, in sheer disbelief.

There's no time for further interrogation when suddenly Baekhyun blurts out, gripping at Chanyeol's arm. "They're here."

The weather abruptly drops to an agonizing cold as the lights start flickering. The same old deal. When a thunder rattles far ahead, Yixing beckons them over.

"Come inside. They're coming."

Ushered inside, the air still carries a coldness that makes Chanyeol rattle his teeth and exhale cold steam. All of them jump to position under the flickering of the lights and the heavy negative power sweeping the air. Yixing, Suho and Sehun all equally stand shielding Jongin like a fortress, ready to strike. Chanyeol then chances a glance at Baekhyun and finds him excluded, standing far from them. It's the first time Chanyeol sees him without smiling, with no vivacity in his juvenile eyes. And it feels wrong. He slides over the boy, pulling him to stand behind him. He can feel Baekhyun trembling slightly when he clutches the back of his jacket, and leans his forehead against the middle of Chanyeol's upper back, clinging to him. Steam of iced smoke crawl along the walls and the floor, cracking, and fog forms around their feet.

Darkness immerses them, and when the lights flicker again and becomes steady, the two demons are standing side by side right in front of them, grinning wickedly.

"Hello, Yixing. Long time no see." One of them cocks his head at Yixing, smirking. According to Suho's brief description, that's Jongdae, and he has the ability to manipulate thunder. Whatever that means.

"Can't say the same." Yixing returns, dryly. His smile has finally subsided to give place to a stern look. It doesn't fit him at all.

"We're here for Kim Jongin," The other one, Minseok, speaks up. "Hand Kai over and you get to live tonight."

"You'll have to get through me first." Sehun groans, swirling the dagger around his hand.

"Gladly," Minseok scoffs, taking a step forward, until Jongdae raises an arm to stop him.

"That's Oh Sehun. We need him alive."

Minseok growls, an actual feral growl, and retrieves.

"Let's give them a warning instead." He suggests playfully, and Jongdae nods in agreement.

The circle around Jongin shuffles closer, protectively, as Minseok raises a hand at them. When he swipes his hand to the side, Chanyeol feels the grip untangling off his back and he hears Baekhyun's gasped yell as he flies off across the room. Chanyeol stands motionless, frightened. All of them watch with their mouths agape as Minseok and Jongdae catch Baekhyun into their tenacity each one yanking at arm.

"Fuck off, let me go!" Baekhyun cries out, thrashing and trouncing. The demons snicker, baring their fangs at their prey.

Chanyeol whisks out his gun, aiming it at the demons. He's a great shooter, always has been. He can easily shoot one of them and dodge Baekhyun, but for some reason he finds himself hesitating, trembling.

"Let him go, demon." He demands, arms up, peeking over his pointed out gun.

"Azazel sends his regards. Next time we meet, you should give Kai to us." Jongdae warns, wrapping one of his hands around Baekhyun's neck, his claws extracting. Infuriated, Chanyeol's blood boil at the mention of Azazel.

"This is not a joke," Minseok runs the tip of his tongue along a sharp fang. "Here's proof."

It's too fast for their eyes, but still the scenes unravels in front of Chanyeol's eyes like it's in slow motion and he's paralyzed. Minseok and Jongdae lift their hands in unison to stab Baekhyun in the chest, their claws carving and then slashing through his flesh and thick blobs of blood gushing out of open wounds.

Baekhyun screams painfully as his skin is slices off and Chanyeol screams along, disconnecting from reality as he plunges to Baekhyun.

"No!" He yells, crouching down to catch Baekhyun into his arms. He faintly registers Suho launch at the demons, some kind of fight ensuing in the background as light and growls fill the room. Chanyeol can only focus on Baekhyun and his slaughtered body. He's gurgling, choking on blood that coughs out of his mouth, his eyes are rolling to the side of his head. There's blood everywhere, soaking through Chanyeol's hands and pooling all over the floor around him.

"No, no, no. Baekhyun, stay with me." He croaks out, tears shedding harshly out his eyes as he presses into the opening wounds. His hands can't even cover half of them.

"I'm so sorry. You're not supposed to die like this. Baek, please." He sobs, leaning over the boy to cradle his small face into his hands. He sees the color vanishing away from his skin, his lips turning purple. He feels the life seeping out of his tattered body. Guilty and shame punch him in the stomach as he just cries out vainly.

"Hyung," Jongin calls, sniffing "Someone do something. He's dying."

It's only then that Chanyeol notices all of them are gathered around, wearing desperate expressions to their faces. Suho is back too, the demons nowhere to be seen. All these people and they didn't even care to give Baekhyun at least an ounce of protection. Himself included, he's worthless, inutile.

"I'll call an ambulance." Sehun says, fumbling for a phone. He's tearing up too.

"I can heal him." Yixing chimes, raising a hand. There's a pause then, as hopeful eyes stare at him.

"Do it, just save him!" Chanyeol orders desperately.

Yixing joins him on the floor by Baekhyun's side, placing both hands on the wounds, smearing them with blood. Anguished, Chanyeol watches as he keeps his hold around Baekhyun. A powerful light flickers out of Yixing's palms, penetrating itself inside Baekhyun. The wounds start to gradually fade out, raw flesh giving place to new skin taking form over the wounds. At this point, Baekhyun is long passed out, but still breathing weakly. His lips recover their pinkish color as his eyelids flutter. It's working.

"It's not working." Yixing grumbles, frowning hard. His hands are shaking, the light on his hands getting dimmer. Baekhyun's still lying listlessly in his arms. It's not enough.

"Don't stop." Chanyeol groans angrily, hissing through his teeth. If there's a chance, he'll not let Baekhyun die tonight.

Yixing hesitates, holding his breath. He seems to be really struggling. Baekhyun is probably running close to dying at any moment. A brief glance is shared with Suho then, and once again Chanyeol watches them having an inner discussion with one another. Yixing's asking permission, and Suho nods his acquiescence.

"Do it." Suho mumbles, while everyone in the room seems to take deep and ragged breaths. They're running out of time.

Unexpectedly, Yixing cups Baekhyun's face with his hands and leans down to press a full, open mouthed kiss against Baekhyun's lips. A sharp pinch of jealousy tugs at Chanyeol as he witnesses the kiss in a stupor. He wants to snap and shove Yixing off, until he feels Baekhyun shifting in his lap, and a stifled groan emmits from him. Right in front of Chanyeol's eyes, the kiss deepens as Yixing tilts his head to the side.

Baekhyun's body elicits light. So bright that Chanyeol swears he's going blind. Baekhyun twinkles from head to toe, as though he's light himself. It's beautiful and scary all at once.

Squinting his eyes, Chanyeol holds tightens as Baekhyun looks like he's about to explode into light. Then finally Yixing pulls back, breathless. Baekhyun bolts upright, gasping for air. He's alive.

"Holy shit, hyung?" Jongin squeaks, jaw dropped. Relief floods inside Chanyeol so strongly he feels like he might faint. He can't bring himself to move.

Shaken up, Baekhyun's eyes roam over each one of them, before he starts feeling himself up in a frenzy. When he gathers the courage to peer down, he winces at the sight of blood, his blood, scattered around.

"What just happened?" He questions, stumped. "Did you just kiss me?" He presses his fingers on his lips, still wet from all the kissing. From someone else's mouth. Until then Chanyeol hadn't realized, or better said, hadn't admitted he craved to kiss Baekhyun like that. He's admitting it to himself now.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way." Yixing replies devastatingly. Chanyeol wants to hurt him so badly. He's never felt this before, and he shouldn't feel such rage for an Angel. But boy, does he want to just punch endlessly at his stupid face.

"I'm flattered, but I don't even know your name?!"

"I'm Yixing." The Angel blushes. Chanyeol can't stop his eyes from rolling.

"Where are the... Bad Guys? Who are you?"

"I've sent them away for now. You're safe. We're here to help." Explains Suho in the softest tone someone could utter.

"Am I the only one feeling fucking confused here right now?" Sehun intervenes, after the longest time under silence. He looks petrified and viciously mad next to a dumbfounded Jongin.

Suho sighs, running a hand through his head as he takes a step back. Everyone is pinning him with pleading looks, demanding clarification. The Angel gives in, finally.

"I believe it's time for us all to talk now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this straight. You two are angels with healing and water manipulation superpowers respectively," Chanyeol reviews, pointing out to the Angels sitting composedly in front of him. They nod, quietly. "And you're here for my brother?" Chanyeol jerks a thumb towards Sehun, who stands just as fiercely next to him.

"Sehun's a divine creature. We need to protect him." Suho reasons, eyes still glued on Sehun with amazement. Sehun scoffs, shaking his head at Chanyeol. What a bunch of bullshit they're hearing. 

"What about protecting those who actually need it? Like Baekhyun here, for example. We've been doing your job for years. You're good for nothing." Debates Chanyeol, sensing the brief look of wary that Sehun shoots him. He knows he's being uncharacteristically rude, but he can't help it.

"Sehun's a different case. We must protect him." Suho states, never breaking out of his self assured character. It's infuriating. 

"I think you're a little late. I don't need protection from anyone." Sehun counters, arms folded over his chest.

They're reunited in a different room, cleansed out from the blood. Chanyeol sits on the arm of an armchair, a possessive arm thrown behind Baekhyun's head who sits quietly next to him. After rinsing and ridding themselves from all the stickiness of the blood, Chanyeol has lent his jacket to Baekhyun. It clads loosely around his petite frame, covering him almost fully like a dress. It's kind of adorable.

"Wait a second. What do you mean by that? Sehun's always been Sehun." Jongin joins the discussion from across the room. He's been keeping a safe distant from the Angels ever since the incident, incapable of trusting any type of supernatural being just yet. Chanyeol doesn't blame him for that. 

"He is," Suho breathes, leaning his elbows onto his knees. There's a pause while everyone waits puzzled for further explanation. 

"Sehun wasn't supposed to live. I met his mother a long time ago. She was... unique. She was beautiful." He begins, eyes glimmering instantly with the fond memory. He's correct. Chanyeol remembers her distinctly, as pretty as a flower, sweet like Chanyeol's favorite candy. He misses her dearly.

"She helped me with a very important quest. So I blessed her with a baby. She wanted to have one so much, but she wasn't able to carry one." Suho proceeds, periodically glancing at Sehun. There's a tightness to the set of the hunter's jaw as he listens attentively. There is not one day he doesn't mention his beloved mother. Hearing about her must hurt.

"I warned you many times not to do it. Now he's a target and we're being forced to be here." Comes Yixing's jab, remaining still at his seat. Again, he trades looks with Suho. Another arguing only them can decode.

"Care to explain why there isn't one of you in every corner to protect the ones who actually need protection against demons?" Chanyeol repeats. He's just baffled that after all this time Angels decided to show up out of the blue, when he incessantly prayed for one several times and in many situations. A response was never found, and Chanyeol was sure the entire world was cursed and left behind to be owned by the evil forces.

"We are not allowed to walk on Earth and interact with humans. There's a supreme reason we're here now." Yixing explains, leaning back on his seat.

"And that is?"

"Azazel. He's planning to open the Gates of Hell. And he needs a divine being for that." Suho says, swallowing hard. For the first time he shows emotions on his face, a flash of anger flickering in his eyes when he speaks the name of the demon. Sehun and Chanyeol both take a heavy breath. Azazel is near.

Yixing protests again, face turned away from Suho. "He knows of one now, thanks to you."

Suho ignores him. "He probably needs Kai too, since he's a teleporter. He would be useful to flee once the Gate is opened."

Beside Chanyeol, Baekhyun rests his head against his bicep, hand slung securely around his wrist. He hasn't asked much, hasn't thrown any tantrums like expected. Instead, he's just sitting there, watching them silently. Probably lost in confusion upon this conversation. This isn't him. Chanyeol's broken him.

"Well, they're wasting their time. Kai is hidden, and they can't force me into doing anything for them." Sehun notes icily, and Jongin nods fervently from behind the couch. Bold of them to assume that Kai would obey Azazel's commands when he was literally offering his head in exchange for Sehun's dick not so long ago.

"I remember when Kai mentioned Sehun being both blessed and cursed. I still don't get where the cursed fits in." Kai speaks up finally, and Chanyeol points a supportive finger at him for asking the real questions here. Suho provides the answer soon enough. 

"Divine beings are rare. When Azazel was lucky to meet Sehun, he probably fed him with demon blood, making him a hybrid."

"Hybrid? Are you saying he has superpowers too?" Chanyeol asks in bewilderment. Both blessed and cursed makes sense now. And all honesty, it's kind of cool.

"He does." Suho continues. "You used them when you defeated Kai."

Sehun stares down at his palms, reminiscing. He described the moment to Chanyeol countless times. A tornado, he had uttered, formed from inside me. Chanyeol pat him playfully at the shoulder and sent him home with reassurances that it was the heat of the moment playing with his mind. Now it doesn't seem much like a play anymore. 

"The... wind?" Sehun mutters. "That was me?"

"You're like a superhero, baby." Jongin coos, proudly. Sehun just shakes his head, weakly.

"So are you, Jongin. A cursed one." Suho informs, and all four of them let out shocked gasps. Yixing sighs.

"Me? Do you know me?"

"The fact that you can hold entities inside your body isn't a coincidence. That's why I was able to bring you back when you died."

Jongin chokes out. "That was you!?" He clasps a hand over his mouth, and Chanyeol notices the moment Sehun lowers his walls. There was never an explanation as to why Jongin miraculously came back to life, and there it is now. Right in front of them. That's undoubtedly the moment Sehun gives his soul to Suho in gratitude. 

"We have a divine couple." Chanyeol says congratulating, then Suho adds. 

"You are perceived as one too, Chanyeol. You didn't just cheat death when you were little. Azazel also poisoned you." 

Chanyeol stills, getting hit with anger and violation for the demon, who not only took his father away, but also altered him to an evil beast. He doesn't remember anything likely ever happening to him, but then again he doesn't really remember much from when he was sick. Baekhyun blinks up at him, eyes awed, and for a moment Chanyeol dreads he'll stand up and leave, walk away from his life. He doesn't. He just smiles, rubbing his cheek against his arm. Chanyeol shudders, then he pushes the anger aside. He might not feel cursed, neither does he feel extraordinary like a superhero, but he decides to bring out his bravery as a matter of fact. 

"Great. I say let him come to me."

"No!" Baekhyun barks, spring up off the armchair. He's sulking and fuming, as all pair of eyes land with dubiety on him.

"It's okay, Baekhyun. I can fight him." Chanyeol says in an attempt to calm him down. He might be traumatized after the attack he just suffered, but that's different for Chanyeol. That's his life, his job. Nothing can frighten him anymore. 

"No. You can't. This... thing has been been haunting you for a long time now, Chanyeol. Don't let him near you. Please?" He argues, begs with all his strength as though he's seen and experienced devilry and pain before. Baekhyun who shines as bright as the sun, is actually hiding behind darkness.

_ 'For a long time now' _ , he said, loud and clear. There's something he's not telling, for him acting so unfazed with the whole situation. What is Baekhyun's secret?

"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol murmurs. "What do you know?"

Baekhyun chews at his lower lip, looking away.

"Baekhyun is a divine being too, of course. Oddly, I can't sense much. He's a... peculiar one." Suho narrows his eyes at Baekhyun, trying to read him, to decipher him like a mind blowing puzzle. This is starting to get ridiculous, and Baekhyun isn't following with the joke. Neither should Chanyeol. 

"There's nothing divine about me, sir." Baekhyun retorts, "I just got my insides ripped out of me, and I'm tired. If you excuse me, I'd like to take some rest on my own." He stomps away erratically, leaving the room to rise its awkwardness. 

Chanyeol rises to height, calling for him. "Wait, Baek!"

"I can show you a room to crash in" Yixing offers, standing to his feet just in time with Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn't spare them a glance as he disappears behind the corridors. 

"No thanks, Mr Angel. Leave that to me. I'll go talk to him." Chanyeol dismisses, placing a hand on Yixing's shoulder and squeezing the muscle to stop him from advancing.

If anyone must run after Baekhyun, that's Chanyeol only.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun twists the doorknobs to every possible door arrayed in the corridor, until one of them yields. It's a common bedroom, with a bed, a window, a wardrobe and privacy. He hears Chanyeol shuffling hesitantly behind him, and he allows the company. The intent was to get Chanyeol to follow, so he can say goodbye truthfully before parting from his life. He doesn't think Chanyeol would want to keep him after omitting so much from him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chanyeol mumbles as he locks the door behind him. Baekhyun turns to face him squarely. 

"I'm alive. Isn't that enough?" He notices the harshness laced in his words when Chanyeol flinches, looking like a little intimidated puppy.

"I know. I mean, will you be okay?"

"I was just attacked by demons and found out my best friend is dating a demon hunter, and the guy I like is also one. And there are angels with superpowers outside and one of them kissed me and resurrected me." He cites, exhilarated, hands flailing. It's only when Chanyeol's jaw drops that he pauses to retakes his words.  _ The guy I like _ . He let that slip. He's doomed.

"What? You said..."

"Ah sorry. I'm not really thinking straight right now. I'm just saying words." He babbles, rubbing his eyes with the reel of his hands. His face is burning. He keeps the motion until he sees colorful sparkles behind his eyelids, and when he finally stops the assault on his own eyes, he finds Chanyeol sitting on the edge of the bed, staring fretfully at him.

"You don't seem very surprised by any of this, honestly. People take it a lot worse than you." He says, fiddling with the sheets at his sides. He sits with his long legs spread apart like a real man is supposed to sit, and it's nothing but distracting. It's a pity he'll never get to sit on that lap.

"That's probably about me being 'Divine' or some shit." He says emphatically, plopping down on the bed next to Chanyeol. 

"According to the Angels, all of us are." Chanyeol chuckles, his dimple deepening.

Baekhyun lies flat, stares at the ceiling. "Ridiculous," His existence is ridiculous. And he got a second chance to make it even more ridiculous. He doesn't know where to start his goodbye, he just doesn't want to do it, period. He got back from the dead with his feelings spiraling out of him without restrictions. They're stronger and unbearable and Baekhyun can't control any of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chanyeol murmurs, still avoiding eye contact. "I mean, I'd be the best choice to not doubt you."

Of course, caring and sweet Chanyeol won't doubt or judge him. Fearless and brave Hunter Chanyeol will probably relate to a lot of Baekhyun's issues. It feels like work from the universe that Chanyeol has turned out to be what he is. Not a Bad One, but one that Baekhyun could trust and be honest with. He shouldn't feel relieved by this fact, yet here he is, drowning in it.

"I could always feel it. Sometimes I see them. I had to live with this my whole life without being able to tell anyone. To help anyone. I felt when it started haunting Jongin, so I sent him home and told him to look for the church. I felt it when I met you."

At that, Chanyeol turns to look at him. Their proximity provides Baekhyun with his warmth, and he fights the urge to throw himself at him and wrap himself all around his tall frame. Chanyeol is not running, not doubting or accusing him of lying. He's staying. 

"I'm a hunter. I'm used to being haunted." Comes his response. His knee is pressed against Baekhyun's thigh and it feels nice, his touch, his presence. Him. It grounds Baekhyun's nervousness. 

"This is different. I can't explain. It's too evil, and it's all around you."

The first time was at their third encounter. Baekhyun was too distracted by his muscles and his broad shoulders as they hung out at Chanyeol's studio to compose and sing along with songs of their own creation. Along with The Feeling, that busted within him like a wrecking ball, he also felt sadness. Back then, he thought Chanyeol wouldn't last long with such an evil force lingering around him. Cheerful and handsome Chanyeol didn't deserve any of that curse. Baekhyun just wish he'd find someone who would stick by his side without darkness dragging them away. That's why he never commits. He's doing them a favor.

"For some reason, I don't feel it around Sehun. Probably because he's some celestial shit that blocks me, but in you... it wants you." He goes on, playing with the jacket paws absently. As time passed, the presence came and went, and Chanyeol prevailed. Like his feelings for the hunter. And Baekhyun hoped one day they'd be gone for good. It never did. It always came back. Baekhyun was torn between keeping him and facing the inevitable, or leaving and crushing his heart. Both options were painful.

"Is that why you befriended me?" Chanyeol inquires, face twisting up a little, fearing the truth but not shying away from it.

"No. At first I was really into you. But after, I noticed this presence. I'm not sure if it wants to hurt you, though. It just hangs around you."

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol, neither Sehun, weren't Bad Ones despite the presences. They were targets, and every night Baekhyun prayed for their safety. Never in a million times Baekhyun would expect them to be Hunters of all possibilities. He's never even known those existed. And once again, should he believe the universe is being this kind to him? The man he likes is just a part of this fucked up world as he is. 

"Is it here now?"

"No. It comes and goes. It's just me and you now."

Chanyeol hums, then he falls silent. Baekhyun thinks he sees his hand reaching towards him, to take his own, but he drops it as soon as it raises it. Then he straightens up and affirms.

"Well. I'm not scared."

"Because you're a fearless hunter. I just found out about that." Baekhyun grins at him. "To be honest, I'm kind of glad about that. That you're also familiar with all this... crap." He gestures to nothing and everything at once, and Chanyeol gets it. He always gets Baekhyun even when he doesn't tell him. It's scary, but exciting. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. I didn't want to scare you away. I like being with you." Chanyeol admits after a beat of shared silence.  _ I like being with you _ lodges in Baekhyun's mind and echoes all around him.

"It's fine. You couldn't tell me you hunt demons like I couldn't tell you I can sense them. We're even." He sits up again, and his shoulder brushes lightly against Chanyeol's. His skin trembles with an electric shock running in his veins, so he scoots away a little. 

"But how? When did it start for you? What happened to make you like this?" Chanyeol interrogates, concern still laced in his voice.

"I was just born like this." Baekhyun lifts a shoulder, then scratches at his temple. The only person who knows about his past and how he's lived his life before college, it's Jongin. And he doesn’t even know half of it. No other person has earned his trust for that.

"Your parents-"

"I'm an orphan. Left at an orphanage when I was a baby."

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

That's how his life started. Tragically. However, that was never a reason to make him feel down. Baekhyun is better than any negativity in this world. He's the personification of positivity and he wants to spread that. 

"So, no. I don't feel special or divine. I just feel cursed. I feel useless for never being able to help, but nobody needs to know that." He manages a resigned smile and scrumbles up, wandering towards a mirror. "Anyway, I died today and I still look this cute. About that I guess I can brag." He jokes, fixing his fringe in front of the mirror. His hair is still a little damp from the quick shower he took to wash away the blood stains. His skin is still soft, his eyes still bright. He looks more alive than ever. He hopes there isn't consequences for cheating death like that. The last thing he needs is more trouble for his life. Maybe, he should have returned a good ten centimeters taller. That would have been nice.

"Can I see?" Chanyeol's voice resurges, and Baekhyun turns to him, skeptically. He motions at Baekhyun's body, and it downs him. His hands instinctively flies up to cover his middle. It's weird, he doesn't feel anything new or foreign. It's just him, his usual body. He spent a whole ten minutes just staring at it under the shower. There's no traces of scars, of nothing. Yixing did a great job.

"Sure," Baekhyun agrees eventually, stepping closer to Chanyeol. He stands right in front of him, still seated at the bed, as he slowly reaches for the zipper. Chanyeol watches closely, bouncing a leg in anticipation. 

Purposely holding the hunter's gaze, Baekhyun drags the zipper down, the fabric softly sliding to his sides to reveal his skin. He lets it slide all the way down his shoulders, and finally expose his torso. Chanyeol stares, exhaling heavily. His pupils dilated, and Baekhyun's face burns. He's not the fittest guy to exist, but he's never been insecure about it. He's petite, soft around the edges, his hands are delicate like his face, but his shoulders are notoriously broad and his thighs are firm and thick. He's attractive in his own way. 

Chanyeol spends long seconds admiring his body, eyes roaming over every inch of smooth skin. Baekhyun shivers under the rapt attention, but doesn't stop him from taking more.

"Wow. It doesn't even look you were... it looked horrible." Chanyeol whispers, eyebrows pulled tight. Baekhyun can't believe himself he's intact. Even his nipples are back in place, and he remembers feeling them being chopped off. His beautiful, cute nipples.

"You can touch me." He tells him when he notices Chanyeol's fidgeting at his side. 

Chanyeol hesitates, taking a quick peek up at him. It's one of the rares occasions that Baekhyun can stand taller than him, and he quite appreciates the view. Chanyeol looks younger and fragile from up there. He should sit in front of him more often. Baekhyun giggles, reaching down to grab Chanyeol's hands and place them on his body. Chanyeol gasps with the bold move, shuddering slightly once he touches the skin. It's warm, so warm and smooth. Until he gets his bearings and spreads his palms over Baekhyun's chest, onto his heart spot. His large hands take up a lot of expanse of Baekhyun's body. It makes him feel smaller than he actually is, and he loves it, basks in the movements of Chanyeol's hands caressing and dragging along his skin. His light touch makes him feel in a daze, a little light headed, and he bites his lips to contain himself and his rapid increasing arousal. Chanyeol's fingertips trace along invisible scars, drawing patterns around Baekhyun's navel, then dragging up to his stomach. The jacket slips past his arms and lands on the floor, and Baekhyun grips at Chanyeol's wrists with shaky hands to keep himself steady. His knees and legs are starting to feel wobbly, and Chanyeol is his only balance. As fingertips ghosts around his waist, Chanyeol lets out a sigh. When he speaks, his voice comes out deeper and raspy. 

"Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. It tickles." Baekhyun barely responds, and Chanyeol's hands grip at his sides, squeezing him as he pulls Baekhyun in to home him in between his legs, his hand surging up to steady himself on Chanyeol's shoulders. The taller man's lips stand parted just inches away from Baekhyun's chest, and both their breathing are irregular. The room suddenly feeling too hot. Chanyeol's hair smells like baby scented shampoo.

"Did you like it?" Chanyeol blurts out, breath tickling against Baekhyun's chest. He frowns.

"Uh?"

"The kiss. It seemed really intense. It lasted for long. You seemed into it." The hunter clears his throat, ducking his head. His hair slightly brushing over Baekhyun's nipples. Is he serious? 

"Chanyeol, I was dead." Baekhyun deadpans, tangling his fingers around Chanyeol's curls to yank it back just moderately. "The Angel is cute though, I have to admit."

Chanyeol grunts, resting his chin on Baekhyun's clavicle, as Baekhyun peers down. His eyes are so big, so are his ears and his hands still looped around his waist. Everything about him is just big, Baekhyun feels like he might lose himself in him. They stare deeply into each other's eyes, lips almost touching, and Baekhyun says.

"Sadly, I'm into someone else."

"Sadly?"

"I don't think he likes me back,"

Call it desperate and unclassy, but Baekhyun isn't caring for smoldering anymore. This is the perfect moment, with all secrets set aside. He wants Chanyeol. Badly. And clearly, the man holding him close feels the same. Baekhyun's death experience made it obvious, and Baekhyun is an impatient guy. Something snaps in Chanyeol's eyes, and his hands move from Baekhyun's waist to his back, stroking soothingly, nails scratching ever so slightly. 

"He does" He says finally. "I do." 

Baekhyun grins joyfully. "Show me."

Chanyeol sucks a breath at the request, and slowly, painstakingly so, he leans in and presses his lips to Baekhyun's chest, right above where he can hear and feel his heartbeat pounding madly inside of him. Baekhyun holds his breath, seeing his fingers shaking among Chanyeol's curly locks.

The kisses are pressed gently and wet all over Baekhyun's chest, a short stripe is licked in the middle. At his back, Chanyeol's hands start kneading at his skin as the kisses travel down his stomach. To provide more access, Baekhyun takes a step back, arching his back into Chanyeol's face as he dips his head to kiss and suck along his tummy, the curve of his waist. Teeth grazing at soft, plump skin. Baekhyun is losing his mind, things are escalating too quickly and he doesn't know if he can keep up. Not with his heart slamming so brutally. 

“Chan, wait- you don't have to-” He stutters, pushing him off. He's flushing and a little breathless when he blinks up at Baekhyun. Never before, Baekhyun has hesitated at such point. Having someone kissing his body intimately like that always meant a good fuck in the end, but with Chanyeol, he craves more than that. He craves love.

“It's okay, I want this.” Chanyeol mutters, staring up at him. “Unless you don't.” He bites the inside of his cheek.

“I do,” Baekhyun responds almost immediately. God, he's wanted this for so long and so irrevocably that he can't quite wrap his head around the fact that he's actually about to get it. 

Chanyeol hums appreciatively, and slides his hand down to the back of Baekhyun's thighs to yank him close. Baekhyun plops down on his lap, circling his thighs around Chanyeol's hips and his arms around his shoulders. Suddenly everything is Chanyeol, and Baekhyun can only let himself be consumed by his solidity, broadness, touches and scent. He drags a thumb along Chanyeol's lower lip, adoringly, and Chanyeol nibbles lightly at it, brushing the tip of his nose against Baekhyun’s. 

When their lips crash together, Baekhyun is sure he sees light. Maybe he really died and this is paradise, here in Chanyeol's embrace, in his taste. The kiss is deep and demanding and brutal, and Baekhyun pants and whines into his mouth. His mind is fuzzy, his body is numb. They kiss hungrily for a long time, seeking for more and more, until they pull apart breathlessly. They giggle at each other amusedly.

“Fuck, I need you to touch me,” Baekhyun rasps, grinding lazily against Chanyeol's lap “Please.”

Instead, Chanyeol kisses him again, urgently. He shoves his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth and licks every corner, savoring him. In response, Baekhyun starts moaning into the kiss, hips rolling erratically now. A pang of disappointment rushes inside him when he realizes Chanyeol isn't going to touch him like he wants to, where he wants to, still unconvinced, still denying it. Whatever bits of him Chanyeol is willing to offer, Baekhyun is going to take. 

He focuses on the kiss then. Kissing Chanyeol is addicting, It's healing, even if he's not an angel with superpowers. Unexpectedly, Baekhyun’s jaw goes slack when Chanyeol drifts a hand to his crotch, palming him through his pants. 

Dragging his fingers over the growing bulge, he is free to admire the arch of Baekhyun’s neck as he throws his head back and breathes raggedly, his chest heaving.   
  
Baekhyun is so sensitive, as if he's gotten twice the amount of nerve endings he usually has. He’s loud and responsive, and Chanyeol seems to take pride in how effective he is, not needing to do much to bring out the flush of Baekhyun’s skin or a strangled moan. 

Baekhyun doesn't need much before his eyes go hazy and he starts to bite his lips hard enough for them to turn the color of ripe cherries.   
  
The thought that he's the first man that Chanyeol touches like that, he's the first he's ever wanted, makes him keen and moan louder. He should feel triumphant, but all he feels is lucky, so lucky for winning him over.   
  
Baekhyun startles when Chanyeol grips his length tight through the material of his jeans. He’s already panting, blush high up on his cheeks, tangling his fingers in the hair on the back of Chanyeol’s head and tugging forward, crashing their lips together. Their tongues slide against one another, and one of Chanyeol's arms drape around Baekhyun's middle, holding him in place.

Chanyeol fumbles with the zip fastener on Baekhyun’s pants, eyes glued to Baekhyun's. His fingers are trembling with sudden need, and he finally tugs the material down as Baekhyun hurriedly lifts his hips to ease the motion, and he swallows the sigh from Baekhyun’s lips.   
  
He brakes their kiss with a hiss when Chanyeol rubs the slit at the tip of Baekhyun's cock. “Chan- just- fuck”   
  
“You make me crazy,” Chanyeol says, drinking in the sight. “I want you to be mine.”   
  
Wrapping his calloused palm around the length, Chanyeol spreads the precome pearling at the tip over his fingers and pumps up and down, lazily but firmly. Baekhyun’s loud, guttural moans break the silence punctuated with the slick, obscene sounds. He clutches at Chanyeol's shirt at the shoulders, holding on as he fucks into his fist and Chanyeol kisses and nibbles on his collarbone, whining when Chanyeol bites bit a little bit harder.   
  
“So good,” Chanyeol murmurs and Baekhyun shivers. A quick glance down and he chokes at the sight of Chanyeol's big hand pumping him hard and fast now, his cock head slipping in and out of his fist. It's a little dry and rough, and that's exactly how Baekhyun likes it.

His head lolls forward and their foreheads bump into each other. They remain like that, breathing each other in as Chanyeol strokes him to completion.

Trembling, Baekhyun reaches out to slide his quivering fingers down to Chanyeol’s forearm, clinging until he tips over. His back taut, he comes with a filthy moan that resounds from the bare walls, spilling into Chanyeol’s palm.   
  


He's there to catch Baekhyun when he sags into his chest, short of breath. His hand still lose around the flaccid turning dick, waiting until Baekhyun comes back from the high to bring his lips to the crown of his head and place a gentle kiss onto it. When Baekhyun shifts to snuggle up against him, he feels the heaviness of Chanyeol's erection under him, and he looks him straight in the eye with an eyebrow cocked up provocatively.

“My turn now,” he says, his voice humming with want and his heartbeat fast but steady in his chest. He pulls away, grimacing at the mess of cum smeared on his chest and Chanyeol's hand. Dropping to his knees between Chanyeol's legs, he reaches to the jacket that was long forgotten on the floor. 

“My jacket,” Chanyeol laments as Baekhyun uses it to wipe the cum off his chest, then repeats the action to Chanyeol's hand.

“Sorry. I'll compensate for this.” He promises, hands stable as they unbuckle Chanyeol's belt.

  
Baekhyun makes short work of his jeans and underwear, then makes a delighted noise when he sees Chanyeol's cock springing free. It's long and perfect just like he had imagined. He runs his hands up and down Chanyeol's thighs until he looks down at him, propped up on his elbows. Then he smiles, slow and sly, and leans forward to lick a stripe up Chanyeol's cock where it's curving against his stomach.   
  
“Fuck,” Chanyeol breathes out. Baekhyun's eyes spark up at him and then he's taking Chanyeol's cock in one hand and sliding his mouth over the head.   
  
Chanyeol's hips rock forward once and Baekhyun makes a noise and presses him down with his free hand. Baekhyun knows that's not enough to stop Chanyeol if he wants to move, but Chanyeol obeys the touch, letting Baekhyun have control. Baekhyun hums in approval and Chanyeol's hands find their way to Baekhyun’s shoulders of their own volition, gripping just shy of too tight.   
  
Baekhyun’s mouth is hot and sinful and it's one thing knowing intellectually that Baekhyun has been having all kinds of sex experiences and this is by far the best cock he's ever tasted.

Baekhyun is good at this and he's going to put all his tricks for exploration. Whoever girl who had done it to him before, Baekhyun wants to outdo them.

His cheeks hollow as he sucks, his hand moving up to meet his mouth as his head bobs in a steady rhythm, and Chanyeol loses himself in the feel of it, head thrown back.   
  
Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open as he pulls off to trace a teasing line down the underside of Chanyeol's cock. His breath comes in short pants as Baekhyun moves to his balls, sucking and kissing tenderly, his hand always stroking, thumb sliding over the slick head of Chanyeol's cock.   
  
“Jesus,” Chanyeol says, bringing a hand up to cup Baekhyun’s neck and squeeze. “Baekhyun. Fuck.”   
  
“Yeah, babe,” Baekhyun says, his voice hoarse. He looks up at him, meets his eyes as he slides down Chanyeol's cock again, not stopping until it hits the back of his throat. The strain of not thrusting forward is enough to make Chanyeol's thighs shake.   
  
Chanyeol grabs the hand Baekhyun has pressed against his hip and links their fingers together. Baekhyun’s eyes widen slightly but he squeezes Chanyeol's hand back, lets him have the contact. Baekhyun pulls back to lavish attention to the head of Chanyeol's cock, hand stroking faster and hard along the length, and Chanyeol can't stop the little noises that flood out of his mouth. He feels himself curving away from the mattress, his body desperate for climax, and forces himself to lean back, to hold still.   
  
Baekhyun reads his need and changes rhythm and tempo, tongue curling in a way Chanyeol would've thought impossible, his hand strong and sure and Chanyeol moans and it sounds beautiful in his deep voice, his balls tightening and his whole body going rigid as Baekhyun sucks and slides down, bobbing his head at a maddening pace, taking his cock almost all the way in. No gagging, no struggling. Baekhyun is a pro.   
  
“Baekhyun – I -” Chanyeol manages before he chokes and comes and Baekhyun swallows everything down expertly, drawing Chanyeol's orgasm out of him with each slick pull of his throat and Chanyeol's arms give in and he slumps down to the mattress.    
  
Baekhyun pulls off with a pop, his hand gentling Chanyeol through the last few aftershocks, and he leans his head against Chanyeol's thigh. He smiles up at the hunter through hooded eyes.   
  
Chanyeol makes a noise, something garbled from the back of his throat, and tugs Baekhyun up to kiss, tasting himself on Baekhyun’s lips and that's mind staggering and just so right. Chanyeol engulfs him in a tight embrace, pulling him down to lie on top of him. Baekhyun is a giggling disaster as he nuzzles at Chanyeol's hair and he's never felt this complete and satisfied after sex before.

“Have you ever fucked a demon before?” He asks all of a sudden, curiosity killing him. What kind of supernatural sexual experiences does Chanyeol have?

Chanyeol stares funnily at him “Get some rest now. We can talk about that later.” He says, chuckling. Baekhyun slips his eyes shut and he smiles, tucking his head into the crook Chanyeol's shoulder and neck.

Later, Chanyeol will be there, and hopefully, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	3. Chapter 3

When morning peeks through the window, Baekhyun finds the other side of the bed empty. The strong scent of both Chanyeol and their activities from the previous night has remained nonetheless, and he sighs, heart flipping madly as he reminisces the kisses, the touches, the promises, sees the hickeys Chanyeol left all over his body.

The clock on his phone strikes 7 am, another day, and only then Baekhyun notices he's still at a stranger's house, and even worse, he's apparently a supernatural being. Ridiculous. 

He goes through his morning routine quietly in the suite provided in the room, all the while pondering what fate is designing for him in the future. He wishes he could just avoid it, like he's been doing his whole life so far.

Be as it may, eventually he will have no choice but facing it, although It doesn't mean he's prepared for that. 

Hesitating, he peeks behind the door, seeking for someone, anyone, that could rescue him from further confrontation about himself. As though his pleas were heard, soon Jongin appears in the corridor, with Sehun following close behind. Walking side by side like this, Baekhyun gets startlingly reminded of how good looking the two of them look together, and for some reason his mind is instantly bombarded with images of Chanyeol.

"Hyung! You're up. How do you feel?" Jongin says, smiling optimistically as he walks up to him.

"We didn't get the chance to check on you last night." Sehun smiles faintly next to Jongin, hands in his pockets. 

After a second of contemplation, Baekhyun chuckles "I'm fine. Can you believe?" He rubs a hand through his tummy, unharmed as ever.

"I'm so relieved. I was so scared." Jongin tugs him in a hug, with barely any room for Baekhyun to breathe against his shoulder.

From behind, Sehun clears his throat. 

"Anyway, we're being assembled in the dining room by the Angels. We should get going." The hunter notes, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

“They offered us to stay, then?” Baekhyun questions, arms still around Jongin's middle.

“Yeah, for the time being. We think it's the safest location.” Sehun explains, though the expression in his face indicates he's not entirely too happy about it.

"I need to talk to Jongin for a second." Baekhyun says then, “We’ll be down in a minute.”

"Sure," Sehun excuses himself amicably, and while he's walking away, the slight limp he's sporting doesn't pass unnoticed to Baekhyun. 

He nudges Jongin with an elbow. "Had a fun night?"

Jongin blushes furiously, pulling Baekhyun inside the room.

"We were missing each other." He says lowly, grinning. 

"That's pretty hot. Do you guys switch?"

"Yeah, um... I mean, why stick to one thing when you can have it all?"

Baekhyun gasps, clasping a hand over his mouth. Who would have thought Jongin would be the one uttering such words? Both boys laugh lively for a second, and Baekhyun couldn't be happier for his best friend.

"Nice. I don't think I'll ever get to top with Chanyeol." He mumbles, shrugging as he takes a seat on a chair.

It takes a moment until Jongin digests what he's saying. It's his turn to gasp now, with an insinuating wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"Wait, what? Did you two--"

"We did some stuff last night. It was..." Baekhyun pauses, feels himself blushing pathetically. "I think I like him. Like actually having feelings for him." He lets out a groan, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Woah. That's great. Chanyeol hyung is great. I'm sure he's totally into you too."

The hands are slowly slid down his face. "You think? Why?"

"Well, you should have seen his face when dimpled Angel kissed you. And the fact that just right after he did things with you, like marking his territory.” Jongin shrugs, now sitting on the bed in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun curses mentally, there's still the very awkward situation with Yixing waiting for him outside. But that's not something he should worry that much at the moment, when a whole Chanyeol is out there.

"Ah, I'm fucked. I've never felt this way before." He whines, running all his ten fingers through his hair. Jongin is laughing. 

"Neither have Chanyeol, I think. He was claiming himself as straight until a while ago."

"There's nothing straight about him anymore." Baekhyun scoffs, feeling all bubbly inside. That was kind of a victory he's scored there.

"You really bent him, hyung."

They laugh in unison again, and for a moment it feels like there's nothing to fear, like their lives are still the same it was just a couple of days ago. With no threats, no demons. 

It's easy to pretend like this.

"So, um... The thing Suho mentioned. What did he mean by that? Will you ever tell me?" Jongin questions, once the laughter is gone, and the doubts lingering in his mind start screaming.

"I don't know much about it either. I don't know about it myself." Baekhyun says sternly, truthfully. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before."

"So you knew? About them? About what happened to me?"

"Not really. I could just feel it. The heavy presences. But I never knew what to do. I'm sorry."

Lowering his head, Baekhyun can't look his friend in the eye. He feels like a liar. He feels unworthy.

"It's okay, hyung. We're fine now. We'll get through this." Jongin speaks after a beat, and the tone in his voice feels genuine, it sounds forgiving. 

Baekhyun takes a breath then, feigns a smile.

"Hope so."

  
  
  
  
  


It looks like a committee room. There's nothing in it except a large table where all the others are scattered about. Suho's at the very end of it, posing like a leader, while Yixing is seated right next to him. Upon Baekhyun's appearance, a flash of a blush tints his face, and he looks down to the table. Baekhyun doesn't poke at that, opting to just take his seat across Chanyeol, who smiles shyly at him. 

Baekhyun’s ego boosts immensely. 

"So what's the plan?" Sehun speaks up from the other end of the large, polished table. It's clear as day that he's thoroughly impatient with that meeting.

"Are we like the Power Rangers now?" Baekhyun chimes, to brighten up the mood.

"The Power Rangers are lame. We are more like The Avengers." Chanyeol joins in, always in synch with him.

"Only if you wear some tight spandex." He sends a wink across the table. Chanyeol giggles.

"Sehun is prettier than Steve Rogers, just saying." Jongin adds, coyly.

Sehun shrugs. "Of course I am."

"Quiet! This is a serious meeting. God, I can't believe we depend on you all." Suho reprimands, gravely. Silence soon takes over the space, until Yixing jabs.

"And whose fault is that?"

"It's mine. It's my fault. So I'm handling it now. Happy?”

Suho and Yixing have a brief battle of glarings, and it gets quite uncomfortable to be audience for that. Baekhyun shifts in his chair, trading suspicious glances with the others, so Chanyeol clears his throat implicitly, bringing Suho back to the matter.

"Anyway. I'm not planning on making you some kind of superhero team. We need to find a way to stop Azazel. As soon as possible."

"We need Kai." Yixing says. "You need to hand him to us."

"Not a chance." Sehun spits almost immediately.

"Minseok and Jongdae are coming back for him. We need to get to him before they do. Once they have a teleporter they won't hesitate to get to you. Any of you will do."

"I still don't understand, though. Are you saying we are all here because we're fated? How does Baekhyun fit into this? What is he?" It's Jongin who asks now, and Baekhyun winces a little. He really doesn't want to go there. 

He's scared.

"We still don't know exactly about Baekhyun. But he's a part of it. And yes, you were all meant to find each other." Suho explains, fingers pressing at his temple, distressed. He soon proceeds.

"Only humans who have been altered by demons or angels can see the Gate of Hell. That's why you're needed."

"So, where are our super powers. I nagged Sehun all morning to show me his wind tricks." Chanyeol fakes a scowl towards Sehun. 

"I don't know how to do it, hyung. I swear."

"Not all divine or cursed creatures have gifts. Sehun's probably an exception." Yixing says. 

Baekhyun gapes. "He's like a jedi."

"Luke Skywalker." Chanyeol completes. They cackle. Suho promptly ignores them.

"We need to get hold of Kai's spirit. Wherever he is. Sehun please cooperate."

All head turn towards Sehun, expectantly, and the hunter grunts, displeased. "He's on my old phone."

"Excuse me? He's on a phone?" Baekhyun wheezes, confused. He probably misheard that.

"I trapped his spirit there. Into a black mirror. Kai's indestructible." Sehun provides, sitting back in his chair. He doesn't look to be near yielding. 

"So you just break it and he's free?" Baekhyun is still astonished.

"Yes. It's well hidden. Safe and sound."

"Baekhyun, you should go get it." Suho suggests all of a sudden, and Baekhyun sucks I'm a breath.

He knows little to nothing about Kai, and apparently he's trapped in a mobile phone? What exactly are they even expecting Baekhyun to bring them?

"Me? By myself?" He points at himself, incredulously. "You have a whole celestial hybrid being Sehun and you're sending me?"

"I'll go with you." Chanyeol offers, a little too blithe.

"We can't risk neither Sehun nor Jongin right now. Azazel is definitely on the chase for the two of them." Says Suho in clarification.

"I'll join too. For protection." Yixing proposes, but Chanyeol is quick to raise an impediment hand.

"No need to. I can do it on my own."

Yixing doesn't look to convinced about that, still he concedes, solemnly.

"Fine. Sehun, tell them where you hid the chamber." Suho offers, eager to bring an end to the meeting and get on with the plan.

Jongin answers heartfeltly. "It's in our apartment, in a box under the bed."

Chanyeol quirks a brow. "That obvious?"

"It's with our sex toys." Sehun says, nonchalantly, and the whole room gasps in shock, with the exception of Baekhyun, who cackles loudly. 

Suho holds his head in his hands, shoulders slumped.

"God, give me strength."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The lone country roads stretching ahead are not enough to distract Baekhyun from the man sitting by his side, behind the steering wheel, those big hands clutching tightly at it, thighs slightly spread. 

It's quiet for the most run, though it's not uncomfortable. It’s… uncharacteristically honest, and Baekhyun finds himself relishing in it.

The radio is on, and Baekhyun's heartbeats dance according to the melody as his fingers tap on his thighs according to the rhythm.

Chanyeol’s presence brings safety, and it makes Baekhyun actually believe that they can do this without any setbacks. It's just a simple quest, Chanyeol's done a lot more than this. That unwelcomed uneasiness sitting in the bottom of his heart is nothing but a slight inconvenience.

He tells himself that.

"Have you ever tried looking for your parents? Your past?" Chanyeol blurts out in the silence, and Baekhyun glances warily at him.

Chanyeol doesn't back out, he just waits, doesn't press. Baekhyun guesses that now that they're… something, he has the right to ask. So Baekhyun relents.

"I have. I couldn't find much. Now I'm just scared. What if I'm the Antichrist?" He means it as a joke, but part of him feels the bitter taste of that possibility. 

"That's what I like about you." Chanyeol grins, eyes focused on the road. "You don't beat yourself up. You're always smiling."

And that perhaps, is Baekhyun's most powerful weapon. He takes a breath, watches the road out the window.

"I've always had a tough life, but I've always remained positive. And I like making people happy too."

"So you're definitely not the Antichrist." Chanyeol deduces.

"I guess." He lifts a shoulder. "What about you? How did you become involved in all of this?" 

"I was sick when I was a kid. Terminal illness. My dad signed a contract with a demon to save my life. Took him away in exchange." Chanyeol speaks nonchalantly, as though that's just some other story from many hurtful ones. The smile remains on his face, but sorrow flashes briefly through his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun mumbles. "Was it Azazel?"

Chanyeol nods, his jaw flexes. 

"Do you want revenge?"

"I do. Not only for me, but for Sehun too. I'd do anything for him."

"I'm a little jealous." Baekhyun says, jocularly. He knows that Sehun and Chanyeol are family, not linked by blood but trust. 

"Don't be," Chanyeol glances at him briefly. He speaks honestly. "He's not the one I like."

One of his hands lets go of the steering wheel and reaches down, capturing Baekhyun's in his own. Fingers interlaced, Baekhyun gives it a squeeze and smiles. 

His heartbeats dance out of rhythm now, but he doesn't care.

  
  
  
  
  


The apartment’s lights are dim, and the state of it is still the same as ever. Simple but neat. Like Jongin religiously keeps it. It feels like a second home to the both of them, seeing that they spend more time there than their actual residences.

They take some time roaming around, carefully and idly. Until Chanyeol distractedly breaks the silence. 

"I can't believe I'm about to touch my best friend's stash of sex toys." He says it more to himself than to anyone else, but Baekhyun chuckles in response. 

"You've never done it before?"

"You have?" He asks, eyes widening. The corners of Baekhyun’s lips quirk up.

"Jongin wasn't into these things before Sehun, but I'm pretty sure he's seen mine."

Chanyeol swallows. "You have them?" He asks in a whisper.

"You don't?"

Chanyeol stumbles. On his own feet, toppling ungraciously and almost losing his balance entirely. Baekhyun reacts quickly, grabbing his arm and tugging him in. They crash into each other, with Baekhyun's face tucking on his collarbones. 

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol steps back as though he touched fire. Baekhyun can feel his own face burning. 

"We should... uh-" His eyes wander everywhere, and he turns on his heels, towards the bedroom. A hand wraps around his wrist, and Baekhyun is forced to spin back around.

"We have some time. No need to hurry." Chanyeol stares at him, almost too ecstatically, coupled with some sort of hesitation. He's adorable.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun smirks, taking a couple of steps forward.

"I can't stop thinking about you. How much I want you." Chanyeol whispers, taking another couple of steps closer himself, closing the small distance between them. He cups a hand around Baekhyun's face, and he instantly leans into It, eyes falling shut.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks, voice low. "About me, and us?"

They haven't mentioned the night before, although they haven't acted like it never happened. All day, Baekhyun couldn't forget about it. Whenever he closes his eyes, he can still feel him, his scent, his taste. It's almost addicting.

"I almost lost you. I only care that you're here now." Chanyeol says, gently rubbing his finger along baekhyun's soft cheek. 

He doesn't even register when it happens, he just knows they're kissing. It's urgent and ardently, teeth clasping and mouths fitting. Baekhyun's heart is going crazy, his brain too dizzy to even match what Chanyeol is giving him. He tries reaching up by standing on his tiptoes, but he's stumbling, breathless. He groans into the kiss and clutches at Chanyeol's shoulders, perching his legs around his waist.

Chanyeol catches him, looping his arms under his thighs and holding him close, never breaking their kiss. He licks into Baekhyun's mouth as he blindly puts him on top of the kitchen balcony, and Baekhyun parts his legs so Chanyeol can fit in between.

He feels those hands groping and exploring all over his frame as Chanyeol kisses along his neck, his jaw. Helplessly, Baekhyun pulls at his hair, panting and rolling his hips, looking for friction.

Then it happens. It gets too suffocating. Too deafening. 

"Wait," He pulls away, out of breath.

It's The Feeling. Lurking right around them.

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol tries to catch his gaze, worriedly.

"It's here. I can feel it."

"Please, do continue. That was hot." A voice comes from afar into the living room. That familiar deep voice. Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?"

His roommate is sitting, cross legged and untroubled on an armchair. He flicks on the lights next to him and greets the two of them with a satisfied smile. Baekhyun stares, in disbelief. 

What is Kyungsoo doing at Jongin's and Sehun's place?

He tilts his head, slowly, fixing them with a lopsided smile. "Kyungsoo. I really like this name. It holds power." His arms are spread to his sides, resting on the armchair, like he's sitting on his throne. 

His yellow eyes shine. 

"Azazel," Chanyeol grunts.

"Long time no see, Park Chanyeol. You grew up well." He says, patiently rising to his feet. 

"And now I'm going to kill you." Chanyeol leers.

Kyungsoo, or better, Azazel, scoffs. His skin is paler than usual, but apart from that, Kyungsoo looks still the same. Even carrying a powerful demon inside his body, he's still ethereal. 

"Please. This isn't how you should treat me. I saved your life, boy."

Angered, Chanyeol tries pouncing, wanting to attack. Baekhyun holds him back by the shoulders. He's shaking as well. For a different reason than Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, no. Please. Now it's not the time." He warns, jumping off the counter to contain the maddened man properly. Chanyeol is not showing any signs of giving up.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo sings, enthralled. “Thank you for showing me the way for a matching vessel. Kyungsoo is strong, unique. I'm quite fond of him.”

“Do you know me?”

“Quite well, I might add.” He takes a deliberate step ahead, and Chanyeol instinctively shields him, with an arm extended in front of Baekhyun. Kyungsoo grins. It's full of intent, bad ones.

"Aaww, I shouldn't be surprised you two are together. It's such a pity it can't last. You don't belong to each other." He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up," Chanyeol grumbles.

"By the way, your father's useless soul said hi." Kyungsoo delivers, reaching his lowest, and that's as far as Chanyeol will take. Suddenly, Baekhyun is not strong enough to hold him back.

Chanyeol advances, hand reaching for his gun, shouting. Without second guessing himself, Baekhyun follows. 

"Chanyeol!" He hears himself screaming as a strong force sends him flying across the room. It's Kyungsoo, who barely moves an inch.

Baekhyun's head collides against the wall harshly, air getting knocked out of his lungs. 

The last thing he sees before blacking out is Kyungsoo charging towards Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of took a break from this and I'm back now. Not that I think people care about this anyway.
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	4. Chapter 4

Heavy eyelids fight against his brain's commands to snap open. A thick pain slams through his body, his muscles stiffening. He can't move at all.

"Are you with me, Chanyeol?" The solemn voice rises distantly. One quick glance and Chanyeol recognizes the rounded face boy from a few times they crossed paths at Baekhyun’s place. Always too shy to utter more than a brief hello before excusing himself, Chanyeol had grown quite fond of the boy nonetheless. 

For a careless moment, Chanyeol thinks he's safe, being lead to shelter, back to Baekhyun. Then the vehicle they're currently seated in cruises through the sun rays, casting on Kyungsoo’s large eyes, and a sick shade of yellow flashes in his irises. It all rushes back to Chanyeol like a hurricane. Groaning, he strains against the invisible force that's keeping him chained to nothing.

"Relax. You can't move for now. It's just a little trick to take you with me." Kyungsoo mutters, eyes trained on the road, one hand lazily wrapped around the steering wheel.

"Where? Where are you taking me?"

"To The Gate." Kyungsoo responds, a smiling peeking out from his heart shaped lips. "Your boyfriend is not here. I don't need him. I only need you." He informs, gathering that Chanyeol is probably searching for Baekhyun in the back seats.

"What is this bullshit?" Chanyeol spits, throwing his head back against the leather seathead. 

"You've always been my plan B, Chanyeol. I knew you'd be the one for me in the end."

Chanyeol can only snort, looking out the window to that grey asphalt that stretches ahead, a vast green of nothing on each side. 

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Kyungsoo questions apathetically, sending the hunter a quick glance. 

Chanyeol curls his lips in utter distaste "Gladly I don't."

Kyungsoo hums in amusement, as though he's fascinated by Chanyeol's little quirks that rarely ever surface. He chuckles quietly before reminiscing.

"You were just a little boy. You were dying. You tasted my blood. I marked you." He says with a proud small smile. Chanyeol grunts, suddenly feeling too disgusted of his own self.

"You did the fucking same to Sehun, you creep."

"Sehun... I have other plans for him now. After The Gate is opened."

"Do enlighten me. This ride is pretty boring anyway." Requests Chanyeol, not entirely engrossed in knowing Kyungsoo’s evil intentions, but he's experienced enough to know that every detail is crucial to figure a way out. Demons take pride in reciting their sick and calculated plans, and Chanyeol can guarantee that 90% of the time they end up spilling some of their weaknesses in the process.

After so long chasing for this one demon sitting next to him, after all the pain he's inflicted, Chanyeol is more than willing to hear hours and hours of his plans if it means he can fish something useful to defeat him later.

"Do you know why I'm going to open the Gate?" Kyungsoo asks, too enthralled. "I'm going to set free all the evil creatures here on Earth. And I'm going to be the one who will rule all of them here. I'll be their king."

How original, Chanyeol scoffs to himself, but keeps his silence alight, suppressing all the odious feelings boiling in his veins.

"And of course I'll need strong, leadership capable people to work by my side. I believe Sehun's fit for that." Kyungsoo continues, full lips stretching wider in a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding. You killed his parents." Chanyeol snarls, vainly trying to plunge forward, but his muscles are still a puppeteer.

"You too, Chanyeol. Once Earth is dominated, you can work with me. You can have everything your want."

"I bet you offered the same to that Minseok and that Jongdae demons. And Kai too."

Instantly, Kyungsoo’s smirk fades, morphs into a scowl as his fingers curl tighter around the wheel.

"Kai is a betrayer. I don't need him anymore now that I have you."

"What is it that you want from me?"

"The Gate is visible to you, who can walk through the two worlds. Do you know what's around The Gate?" Kyungsoo pins him with an expectant look, and Chanyeol has no clue if he's supposed to know the answer to his question, or if the demon is just expecting him to keep asking away. 

"You ask too much questions."

"Fire," Kyungsoo responds. "There's fire protecting The Gate. And you're immune to it."

Skeptically, Chanyeol frowns. He's heard recently about Sehun and his supposedly mastery of wind manipulation, but it all went right through his head, sounding too much like a made up fairy tale. But then again, isn't all of Chanyeol’s life just like a twisted up bed time story? Supernatural creatures, hunters and now, fresh out of their angelical chamber, godly creatures have come to complete the clique. 

"I am?" He wheezes in utmost disbelief. He's never been immune to fire. Not than he can recall anyway. Because he's never bothered to risk himself and actually touch flames. No sane human would do such thing.

"I'm not surprised you haven't noticed it." Kyungsoo notes, serenity returned to his features. 

"You think I'll believe that and risk my ass by walking through fire just because you're telling me to?" 

"Well, there's always a recompense to it, of course." Kyungsoo mutters, again, pinning him with that same look. Only now there's a challenge to it, like he's been waiting for that exact moment to greet them.

"I'm not interested." Chanyeol huffs. There's always an offering, too good and too tempting. He's heard them many times by now, declined all of them with no regrets too.

"Are you sure?" Kyungsoo insists, raising his thick black eyebrows. "Think carefully, Chanyeol. I can bring you father back."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Not even after his friend's arrival Baekhyun allows himself to move. He's been sitting in that corner ever since he woke up, alone and scared, Chanyeol nowhere to be seen. Neither was Kyungsoo, or better, Azazel. He's taken his friend and used him like a toy, and once again, Baekhyun could do nothing. He never can. He's useless.

"I failed you. All of you. I'm so sorry." He sobs out, hugging his knees. Defenselessly, he can't even bring himself to look up when he feels Jongin's warm presence approaching him, crouching by his side.

"No, hyung. It's not your fault." He soothes, rubbing a hand down his side.

"He took him. And I couldn't do anything to save him. I feel useless."

"Did he take the spirit?" Sehun pipes up, voice thundering with rage.

"No. Only Chanyeol." He responds dejectedly. If only he had just taken that stupid spirit instead of Chanyeol. Sehun must hate him so much right now.

"We could trade Kai for Chanyeol." Suggests Jongin, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun's scrunched body.

"Not a good idea. Azazel was here for Kai, but took Chanyeol instead." It's Suho who speaks, calmly as ever. "Something is not adding up."

"Maybe he doesn't need a teleporter anymore." Yixing says now, padding around the room cautiously. Both angels seem too unfazed, and Baekhyun straight up hates the disrespect. 

"Maybe Chanyeol holds abilities to resist the protection spell from the Gate." Suho breathes, thoughtfully. 

"What protection spell?" Jongin asks, completely puzzled. 

"We were the ones who closed The Gate a long time ago. With celestial fire. If any evil creature ever attempted to get near The Gate, they'd burn. Even the most powerful ones." Suho explains and it somehow causes more tears to spill from Baekhyun’s eyes. Chanyeol is certainly going to get killed, burned alive. 

"Azazel must have been experimenting in children for eons now, looking for the one who'd come to be the best subjects." Yixing says, taking the lead of explanation. 

"So Where's this Gate?" Sehun asks, cutting to the chase.

Baekhyun chances a glance up, around his surrounding, for the atmosphere looming too heavily. Suho and Sehun are trapped in a battle of angry stares, and surprisingly Suho is not backing down, even with Sehun towering over him so audaciously.

"We are not telling you." Suho leers, Sehun lets out some type of odd growl from the depths of his throat.

"Is it here in Seoul? Shouldn't it be in Los Angeles or something?" Jongin intervenes, not remotely caring about the feud upon them.

"This place has been drawing all this attention lately for a reason. This country is cursed." Yixing says, gently pulling Suho away from the hunter by the wrist.

"Let me go, then. You said any of us can see the Gate. I will be there to stop hyung. You made me divine or some shit, so let me be useful with it now." Sehun offers, somewhat composed now.

"I should be there too." Jongin adds.

"And me too." Baekhyun joins in. He'd put himself through anything to help saving Chanyeol. He can't just sit around and drown on his own tears.

"You can't." It's Suho’s immediate response "You can't be there if they succeed in opening the Gate. Many will rage against you, who defeated them before."

"I'll go. Please, let me do it." Baekhyun cries, wiping off the tears staining his face.

By his side, Jongin dumps a hand on his shoulder. "Hyung, it's too risky." 

"Actually, there's a way." Yixing remarks, receiving all stupefied eyes on him.

"Tell me, and I'll do it." Baekhyun demands.

"We need Kai."

Sehun is quick to interject. "Not an option."

"Sehun, Kai's a teleporter. He can teleport to the Gate and bring Chanyeol with him without Azazel even noticing it. We just need to distract him." Suho tries bargaining, even knowing Sehun is unbreakable like steel. And he's not bending so easily.

"Do you think that insufferable demon will do anything for you?" He spits.

"He will for you." Suho returns. There’s silence. Sehun is slowly cracking.

"He can inhabit in Jongin again." Suho prods, avoiding the glare Sehun stabs him with.

"He can? I can? I am not pure anymore." Jongin gawks, eyes darting between the two of them.

"But you're still his vessel. You can control him now. Once you're done with him, you can cast him out on your own."

Jongin is sold then. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Jongin, no."

"For Chanyeol hyung."

The feud has somehow transferred to the lovely couple now, both standing facing each other fiercely. 

"What about your angelic asses? Can you do anything useful?" Sehun jabs at the angels at last, fumming. 

"We can defeat Azazel and save Kyungsoo's life."

Convictedly, Baekhyun pushes himself up, tears dry and chest puffed, a new sense of authority taken over him.

“That's the best we've got so far. Sehun, enough with this. Think about Chanyeol. We're settling with their plan.” He asserts sternly, somewhat nonplussed by Sehun's glare. 

There's a pause, everyone trading long glances of agreement. Then Baekhyun declares. 

"It's a plan, then."

  
  
  
  
  


A dent, dusted and old mobile phone sits on the table. Baekhyun stares at it curiously, wondering how can a indestructible spirit be trapped in that? He pokes at it, cautiously, but the device is dead and cold and very much unharmful. He frowns. "So you just break it and it's done?"

"Yeah. That should do it." Jongin says, stretching out his neck, as though preparing himself. "I have only one request."

Around the table, every pairs of eyes fall on Jongin, torridly. 

"Don't let him near Sehun. Don't let him touch him."

Baekhyun nods, although he knows he wouldn't stand a chance against a demon. "Got it. Now do it. I'm curious."

"Wow hyung, thanks for your concern."

"You'll be fine." He says, waving him off. Curiosity is thrumming inside of him. In that simple piece of unused technology, lies the only method to save Chanyeol's life.

He was briefly updated on the complete story and the troubles that Kai caused to his friends a while ago. It was enough to get him shaken up and dread the encounter with the demon, but it also gave him hope that he could be the one actually capable to help them.

So he watches with utmost bewilderment as Jongin smashes a hammer against the small device, cracking its screen and ripping a thick black cloud out of it, that swirls in the air and clouds above Jongin. 

Sehun watches with a broken expression etched to his face, something Baekhyun had never seen before. The angels by his side remain blunt as ever. As for Baekhyun, he unconsciously recoils to the corner of the room, doesn't realize he's shaking, as the cloud determinedly makes its way past Jongin's lips, being inhaled like smoke as his eyes roll to the back of his head, neck bending backwards.

Sehun inches closer, hands stretched, until Suho holds him back by the wrist. Something in the way Jongin is being possessed makes Sehun halt, staring astonished like something is not quite like before.

It happens fast and a lot less nastily than Baekhyun was expecting. Jongin only needs to take a few deep breaths, groaning quietly. And when his head flops back down and his eyes pry open, they're a startling glint of green. He smirks, eyes scanning around in amusement. Then his eyes find Sehun, and a smile cracks on his hard features.

"Sehun," Even his voice sounds different. Deeper and even more honey like. "I knew you'd miss me."

"Don't you dare come near me." Sehun hisses, retrieving a good three steps back.

Baekhyun gapes. That's Kai, the demon. Jongin is temporarily gone.

"Suho? Oh my god, I missed you!" Kai squeals, surprisingly happy to see Suho, as if they're the best friends who long lost contact. The angel seems just as lost as everyone in the room.

"Why would you miss me?"

Kai completely ignores the question, looking down to his body and feeling up his chest, his thighs. He giggles.

"I missed this body too. Still as good as I remembered." Then his eyes trail on Baekhyun, and for a moment the demon scowls, and a shiver runs down Baekhyun's spine. "And this little one? Who are you, cutie?" He sends him a lopsided grin, suddenly.

"I'm not little. I need your help saving my .... friend." Baekhyun says, too conscious of his body as he tries to cover himself from the ogling Kai is currently gracing him with.

"Why would I do that?" The demon asks, unconcernedly.

"You help me and you get a kiss from Sehun." Baekhyun blurts, and Kai immediately perks up. Across the room, Sehun curses lowly. 

Baekhyun can deal with him later.

Eyes brimming with hope and interest, Kai leans forward, propping his elbows on the table. "Okay, how should I start?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Gate is located at Seoul's National Cemetery. How original. Baekhyun scoffs to himself, sitting behind the steering wheel. For the past couple of hours he's been on surveillance in front of the cemetery with his new partner. And from here, the gate looks just as simple as any other gate. He's not feeling very confident about any of this. 

"You should have told me it was a mission to save Chanyeol. I do not like him." Kai complains by him side, tugging at the collars of his shirt. “Not to mention these clothes. They're unfashionable and too loose. Jongin is so boring.”

"Shut up. If you want that kiss you shut up and do what I say." Baekhyun snaps, and Kai pins him with a studious look. After a beat, he gasps, and points a finger at Baekhyun.

"Oh my goodness, you're in love with him? I know that look!” 

"Shut up." Baekhyun swats the finger away. Is this really supposed to be the demon Sehun is so afraid of? So far he seems like an annoying and flamboyant jerk and Baekhyun is close to whack him.

"Compared to my Sehun, he's pretty boring. But for you, I guess he's a good one." Kai comments, scratching his chin. "He's got a big dick too."

Baekhyun sighs. "I know that." He remembers it vividly.

"You're a quick one. I like you." Kai coos, nudging him by the shoulder. 

It's the that Baekhyun senses it. It comes like a wave crashing his insides. There's too many of them, including the strongest one. Azazel. The Feelings sits heavily in his guts as he shudders from head to toe. If he's here, then it means Chanyeol is with him.

"Shh. They're coming." He hushes, ducking his head as though someone would catch them. Kai mimics him, despite himself. "Here's the plan. Sehun will be in front to fight Minseok and Jongdae who will be guarding Kyungsoo. While Suho and Yixing attack Kyungsoo, you teleport to the Gate and bring Chanyeol back here. To this car. No funny business with my man. If you flee you won't be getting any kisses."

"I could just teleport with him to Antártida, you know."

"No, I'll keep an eye on you. I don't trust you."

"Fine, fine." Kai huffs. “Not that I'd want anything from that moron anyway.”

"Go now." Baekhyun orders and after a deep sigh, Kai disappears into a poof of black smoke. Baekhyun finds himself gaping once again, in utter disbelief. Kai can really teleport, just like that. He was kind of not expecting that to actually be real. But considering the past days, anything can be possible in this life. He should just get used to any surprises now.

Restlessly, Baekhyun fidgets in his seat. Sitting and waiting is the best he can do while a fight is taking place not too far from there. He hopes Sehun and the others are safe, all he cares about in that moment is taking Chanyeol out of there, then they can worry about defeating Azazel. Once they're all out of there.

There's a knock on the window that goes almost imperceptible to his ears for he's too focused on any signs of Kai returning with Chanyeol. It's only been a minute, though it feels like hours. Slowly, he glances at the intruder by his side, tapping on the window.

Kyungsoo is watching him with a peaceful grin, leant over the hood, and Baekhyun gasps. He is not supposed to be there. The plan can't follow such outcomes.

There's no sign of Chanyeol.

"Hello, Baekhyun. Nice meeting you again." Kyungsoo greets casually, before snatching the door open like it's made of plastic and plunging into the car.

His eyes flash a scary yellow light as he wraps a hand viciously tight around Baekhyun's neck.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Finally I'm finishing this. Shel, I'm so sorry it took this long, I am ashamed. But here it is, exactly like it was originally planned.

His father is behind that gate. Only a few feet away along with countless other evil creatures. Chanyeol knows the obvious choice here. Keep the Gate locked, defeat Azazel and get revenge so his father can rest in peace. However, part of him craves for a last meeting, to ask for forgiveness, maybe even trade places and be tortured for the rest of his life for his father. 

Hand touching the cold metal bars, fingertips tracing the demonical symbols carved against it, Chanyeol ponders. He should be the one long gone, life was supposed to have taken him early but naturally a long time ago. It's unfair that it's his father who's paying for it, for all these years. It's his fault.

"I'm sorry dad," He laments quietly, hoping that behind that thick, tall obstacle between them, his dad will hear it. "I don't know what to do."

Pressing his palm against the center of the gate, right over the atypical symbol, he feels it. Sees it. 

Celestial fire.

Flames burst to life all around the edges of the gate, flickering vigorously, engulfing his palm and even taking part of his arm. Initially, Chanyeol gasps and startles, but the fire is harmless, on the contrary, it feels welcoming, tingling his skin. It feels good. So he presses his hand further against the metal, feels the palpable control he has over the flames, and this time he gasps out of awe.

"You'd better back the fuck off!" A voice alerts and Chanyeol yelps backwards, eyes widened. 

"Jongin? What the hell? How did you--"

"Think again,"

Taking a better look, Chanyeol squints, mind clearing. He recognizes that sly grin, that cold glistening in his eyes. "Kai," He snarls sourly.

"The one and only!" The demon winks at him, dimple appearing through a smirk. A repulsive feeling churns inside Chanyeol's guts.

"You've sided with Azazel? How? Sehun had you imprisoned."

"Sehun's the one who freed me, dumbass." Kai corrects with a roll of his eyes. Chanyeol is quick to return.

"He would never. Not after all you've done to Jongin." 

The demon scoffs impatiently. "He did it for you. He would do anything for you. Moron."

Taken aback, Chanyeol lowers his guard. Surely, Sehun would do anything for him, and he would retribute right back without a second thought. Guilty shattles him even worse now, for the situation having turned around drastically that they needed to resort to a demon's assistance.

"And you just agreed to help like that? So easily? I swear, if you're plotting something--"

"There's something in it for me, of course. But worry not. Sehun is still everything I desire."

Chanyeol grunts repugnantly at Kai's ulterior motives. There's no time for such imprudence.

"Now, come with me. I need to take you back." Kai says, reaching out. Reflexively, Chanyeol reels back, opposing. 

"Don't fucking touch me, demon!"

"Goddamn you! I need to get you out of here!" Kai insists, close in on the hunter brusquely. 

Then Chanyeol freezes in spot, eyes widening back to cautious. He scans around, and a dreadful suspicion surges up to his mind.

"Where's he?"

Confused, Kai scowls. "Who?"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Who the fuck is Kyungsoo?"

"Where is Baekhyun?" Chanyeol demands, towering over the demon fearlessly. "Where did you leave him?"

"Ugh, right there?" Kai points down the hill, indifferently. "That was the plan."

"You left him alone?!" Chanyeol roars, fisting the collar of Kai's shirt and then shoving him off. Kai gasps, and then laughs astonished.

Chanyeol's legs explode in motion, and he sprints off down the hill, feet sleeping just slightly over the mud, but never losing balance whatsoever. Azazel is coming for Baekhyun, at this post, he might already have the other caught to his hellish plans. Chanyeol needs to save him.

Another consequence he's holding fault for. Baekhyun should never be associated with any of this. And now, his life is at risk. If he's even alive anymore.

Abruptly, Chanyeol collides against a solid shadow that just materializes itself in front of him, and he staggers back, breathlessly. He glares at Kai, standing tall before him.

"You're such a dumb bitch. I can literally teleport you." Kai huffs before grabbing Chanyeol by the lapels of his jacket and then the world flickers and he gets the sensation of vertigo, the ground seeping out of feet, his senses melting away for the briefest second.

He's dizzy now, disoriented. And after recomposing his bearings, he realizes he's in a car. Alone. In the middle of nowhere. 

"Fuck, where's the twinkie?" Kai screeches, hands against the sides of his head. "What the fuck happened to the door?!"

Chanyeol hurriedly checks the door beside him, smashed and dented, snatched away from its components. An abnormal action. Angered to the core, Chanyeol punches the wheel and swears loudly. 

"Take me to Sehun. Right now!" He orders, grabbing Kai by the shoulders, and the demon obbeys pliably.

That sickening sensation of teleportation strikes inside him again, and Chanyeol groans, shaking his head as his brain computes the sudden change of environment. Amongst gravestones, several demons' bodies lie around unconsciously, Chanyeol catching sight at a precise moment of Sehun snapping the last one standing demon's neck.

That battle is apparently over, effortlessly won. Far behind, they see Suho and Yixing bounding Minseok and Jongdae together, both straining against the chains around their wrists and ankles, but not struggling much, as if accepting the trounce.

"He took Baekhyun," Chanyeol alerts, skipping any greetings as he marches up to his partner. Sehun looks fine as ever, not even a scratch carved on his face.

"What about you, hyung? Are you okay? Did you find the Gate? Can you open it?" 

"Woah. Calm down. The Gate is up there, and yeah I can open it. But I won't." Chanyeol responds at once as the angels gather around. He decides to be careful with his words, in case the angels find out he was tempted to open the Gate, lured by selfish thoughts, carried by naive instincts.

"Something is still not adding up. Why would he take Baekhyun now? Was this ridiculous and worthless battle just a set up to distract us from his actual prey?" Yixing cogitates on the possibility, and Chanyeol curses again, infuriated.

"You two minions," He crouches low to the enclosed pair of demons, ir order to frighten them. "Where is he? What's his plan?"

Back to back, the demons hesitate for a second, then as if reading each other's mind, Minseok speaks up first. 

"The boy is not a target. But he's just as important."

"Even more so than you lot." Completes Jongdae, dispirited.

"No riddles now, lovebirds." Kai interferes, shaking his head in rejection "Look at me, yeah. Remember me? You were after me not too long ago. I'm with the stronger side. Always on top of you two, useless slaves."

"Shut up. Let them talk." Sehun commands and Kai soon clasps his lips shut, mischievous eyes still daunting.

"We don't have much time. Let's split up. He shouldn't be far if he needs to activate the Gate." Suho instructs firmly, and in a haste, the group breaks into action, parting ways.

They run against the clock in the search of Baekhyun, who's running out of time, out of hope.

  
  
  


"Get your hands off me. Let me go, come on!" Baekhyun protests, fighting off against the grip Kyungsoo has around his neck as he drags him up the hill. 

Kyungsoo, as a matter of fact, is stronger than anything and anyone Baekhyun has ever felt before, his spirit too dark and evil not to surrender to, and yet Baekhyun doesn't plan on submitting without affray.

"It's going to be over soon, son. Just come with me." Kyungsoo promises, tranquil as ever. For the first time, he presents a smile that reads triumph and nothing more than satisfaction.

The demon pushes Baekhyun down forcefully to sit on a rock, and Baekhyun's eyes quickly explores the area. The Gate stands tall, dark and intimidating close behind, nothing more than just old metal crumpled to the ground, with long and dry vines hung all around it.

"Where's Chanyeol?" It's the first question that springs to mind upon finding the hunter nowhere to be seen.

"Guess we won't need him after all." Kyungsoo shrugs, standing tall in front of a helpless Baekhyun, jubilant grin permanent on his features.

"Shut up. I'm not going to open anything for your evil ass. Just kill me. Come on. Fucking kill me!"

Kyungsoo scoffs at Baekhyun's bloated display of emotions, then he shakes his head mercilessly, moved by the other's resoluteness to make sure Chanyeol is safe and sound.

"I'm not going to kill you, child. That's not what I have in mind for you."

Baekhyun sneers, speaks angrily through his teeth as he glares fiercely into Kyungsoo's eyes.

"You have plans for everyone, right? What are you going to offer me? A world free of cucumbers or what?"

Kyungsoo chuckles, leans down to level his face with Baekhyun's, and asks objectively. "Do you know why you're gifted?"

"I'm not gifted. I am cursed. Cursed."

"Do you know where that comes from?" Kyungsoo insistis, battling against Baekhyun's confrontation, enjoying it, savoring it.

"From my parents' assholes, probably." Baekhyun spits, baring his teeth. Pleased, Kyungsoo smirks before conveying.

"It comes from me. You've inherited them."

Baekhyun's expression mortifies with the sudden revelation, so he splutters. "Come again?"

"I'm your father, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo repeats, crystal clearly this time.

For a stretched fleeting moment, Baekhyun just stares, unable to utter any words, to deliver any reaction. Then suddenly he falls into a fit of dry laughter that tastes bitterly in his mouth. It isn't hard to process that fact or even accept it.

It just doesn't matter to Baekhyun altogether. It doesn't come close to affect him.

"Excuse me? This is so fucking funny when you say it having that… face. Kyungsoo can't be my father." He remarks, stammering between laughter. 

"I was in love once. I have to admit, there are a few humans that can be irresistible. Of course, I would want to make my child the next king. Your mother couldn't survive giving birth to you, a gifted child, but you can still have it all. I'll rule Hell, you rule Earth. And you can even be with your love, Chanyeol. He's a good one for you." Bargains Kyungsoo, and the more Baekhyun listens, the more incredulity he feels rattling his mind.

"You must be kidding me. Shut up! I don't want to hear any of this shit!"

Deep down, the puzzle pieces fall perfectly into their respective places. He's always expected to be have an abominable origin, but it still hurts to know the truth, that evil blood runs in his veins no matter how hard he's tried to keep the light in himself.

Be as it may, Baekhyun never needed a father. He stopped looking, or caring about one a long time ago.

"Think about it, son. You'll no longer be the strange one. The castaway. You'll be King. All of this," Kyungsoo spreads his arms, gesturing at the surrounds, the world. "Will be yours. What do you say?"

"I say fuck you. And don't call me son. I don't care if you loved once. You were never a father to me, not that I would have wanted a monster for a father. Just so you know, I was never a loner. Despite having this curse, I've always thrived for good things in life and kept people around me. I'm not like you. I will never be like you."

Unbeatable, Kyungsoo sighs, straightening his back to his full posture, staring down at his son through authoritative eyes.

"You'll get used to it. Pretty soon. Once you get a taste of power." His smirk makes another appearance at the mention of power, something he seems so determined to get, cherishes it more than anything.

"Open the Gate. Every single beast behind there is ready to serve you. With just a snap of your fingers you can order them around, even annihilate them as you please. They'll idolize you."

Baekhyun arches an audacious brow at him. "Because I am your son?"

"Because you were born to lead." Kyungsoo chides, raising his voice dreadfully. Baekhyun flinches, and with a tear tumbling down his cheek, he still finds spirit to rebuke.

"I'd rather fucking die!"

"Hey, let him go!" Chanyeol's voice thunders, making both father and son turn their heads in awe. Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo smiles, beckons the hunter over as he says:

"Oh Chanyeol. You're back. Come on in."

Skeptically, Chanyeol marches up ahead, hands reaching inside his pockets even though he knows no weapon could be deadly to that demon. His hand itches nonetheless, yearning to make use of his newfound power, to feel that enthralling sensation burning beneath his skin.

"Guys, they're at the Gate." He announces to the team, pressing his communication in ears, and without halting a step, he keeps moving forward.

"Chanyeol. Please go. Run. He won't kill me. But you have to leave." Baekhyun pleads, face wet by desperate tears. Chanyeol pays no heed to his cries. 

"Aw, son. That's so lovely. You can go to him." Kyungsoo coos, jerking his head towards the runner. "Come on. I won't stop you. I said you can have him."

Although it's clear Kyungsoo is shamelessly trying to buy him, Baekhyun can't contain himself. If it means he dies, he'll make sure he dies in Chanyeol's arms. He dashes off towards Chanyeol, throws himself against the hunter's chest and collides against him firmly, holding him for his dear life.

Chanyeol means safety and warmth and peace to him, and the next flow of tears that follow are of relief and joy for being with him.

"What's happening?" Chanyeol questions, wrapping both arms around Baekhyun's smaller frame protectively.

"This motherfucker says he's my father." Baekhyun doesn't dare looking, dreading rejection and disgust from Chanyeol. Such reaction doesn't come, he remains still, arms secure around his shoulders. Baekhyun's heart is pounding with fear, so he tightens his grip around the other, in order to make what can possibly be their last hug to last a little longer.

"Oh… he said that with Kyungsoo's face? Hilarious." Chanyeol mumbles instead, his voice laced with sweetness, and Baekhyun exhales with a new rush of relief.

Kai and the others pop up in the air next to them suddenly, surging through the now familiar cloud of fog that forms from the demon's teleportation. Sehun groans a little, head shaking in discomfort, but Kai is there to hold his hand and keep him centered. 

"Kai, I see you've chosen a side…" Kyungsoo notes, a tone of dismay audible in his deep voice. Kai laces his fingers with Sehun's tightly and glares, for once not offering a verbal counterback. 

"Suho, Yixing. Glad you're here to watch your downfall." Kyungsoo addresses the angels as well, but none offer him notice.

"The party has just started. So many options to open the Gate for me. Which one will it be?" Muses the demon, eyes studying each one of his enemies as though they were just his slaves, ready to bend the knee at his commands.

"How about none of us?" It's Sehun who defies him, much to the demon's wonderment.

"Oh Sehun. Indeed my most powerful creation. You've grown into a real soldier." 

Sehun grunts, threatens advancing on the rival, but he's held back by Kai.

"There's a reward for each one of you. Either that, or you all die." Bellows Kyungsoo, amused grin morphing into something wicked, the air around them suddenly turning cold, the ground shaking beneath his feet.

"Not without fighting," Chanyeol chimes. "Bring it on!"

Kyungsoo charges forward, a growl of pure evil emitting from his throat. As the others prepare themselves to retaliate, Chanyeol just aims his palms forward, aiming at his upcharging enemy, and lets it all go without much consideration.

A long, powerful steam of flames shoots out his palms, moving according to his brain's commands as though it's part of him. In that moment he feels invincible, grins as he realizes he could produce much more if he wanted, enough to explode the whole area. 

When the fire reaches Kyungsoo's skin, he hisses painfully and staggers back. "Stop it!" He demands, arms folded in front of his face in an attempt to block the attack.

"It can burn him. Just kill him!" Kai urges, cheerfully.

Kyungsoo keeps struggling against the fire, that forms a circle around him, trapping him. "I said stop it, right now!" He yelps as the fire keeps cornering him closer and closer.

"No, You'll hurt Kyungsoo. He's my friend." Baekhyun yells, bringing his hands up to detain Chanyeol. The hunter does not oscillate.

"Well, someone has to die today. Let it be that random vessel. He ain't special." Kai nudges Chanyeol at the shoulder, and the flames flicker slightly. Thankfully, Kyungsoo remains encircled, and sooner than ever, Chanyeol brings up the flames high and inviolably.

"Chanyeol, please. Don't hurt him." Baekhyun entreats, soon giving up hopes that Chanyeol will retract. He searches for Sehun then, a plan forming hastily in his mind.

"Sehun, I need your help. Can you open the Gate… with your wind thing?"

"No, I won't do that." Sehun says impassively.

"It's just for a few seconds. Then you can close it again. I need to try something." Baekhyun upholds, Sehun looks at Suho as though looking for authorization. After a beat of consideration, Suho nods his consent.

"We don't have a better option"

"It's too risky. Who knows how many evil forces will be unleashed in just a matter of seconds?" Yixing evaluates, weighing the consequences, which aren't looking too pleasing anyhow.

"Many, but not everything. Enough for us to hunt them down after." Suho counters, nodding at Yixing, asking his perception. Yixing signals at Baekhyun for confirmation, who doesn't waste a breath to put his plan into action.

"Okay. Alright. Chanyeol let me through. If he tries touching me, you can burn him. And Sehun, wait for my sign to open the door."

"Are you sure?" Yixing asks, concern transparent in his eyes and voice. His hand curls gently around Baekhyun's wrists, almost like a request for him to stay.

"No, I'm not. I've never tried this before." Admits Baekhyun at ease, untacching the grip around his pulse.

"I can just teleport the little guy in there and then be back. That's easier." Interferes Kai, maybe just a little agitated with that risky plan that ensued out of nowhere. In all honesty, not even Baekhyun himself is confident enough.

"You won't take Jongin there. No way." Sehun repreheds him, and that's as far as they reach about that alternative.

"Besides, we can't leave Kyungsoo there either. That's the only way to save everyone."

There's a heartbeat of a pause as they all share looks with one another, assenting. Baekhyun takes a breath and he mumbles to himself. "Okay…"

"Hey Baek," Chanyeol calls, hands still extended. "Be careful."

Baekhyun nods curtly at him, and if this is their goodbye, their last words spoken to each other, then Baekhyun must make sure he's coming back to tell Chanyeol exactly how he feels about him.

He takes bold steps towards the fire, waits until Chanyeol opens passage so he can step through. All around him is heat, eyes stinging with the proximity of the element. It's all too close treacherous, but Baekhyun has a goal and nothing could stop him from getting it.

"Baekhyun, what are you doing?" Kyungsoo's angered expression is replaced by uncertainty once he notices Baekhyun approaching. "Think twice before you act. You might just regret this." 

"Hi dad," Baekhyun chuckles dryly. "We're opening the Gate." It's hard to make out the demon's face under the lights floating by the fire, but he still feels Kyungsoo's gaze studying him, execrating him and his choices.

"You're not lying," He affirms, easily convinced of Baekhyun's true intentions. 

"No, I'm not." He stands close to the demon, faces him straight in the eyes. Those are Kyungsoo's eyes he sees, his friend. No matter who's inside there and who they claim to be, they came unwelcomed, took possession of something that it's not available, and he needs to be gone. "We're opening it for you."

The demon could attack at any moment, but he doesn't. He just stares coldly at Baekhyun, and for a second Baekhyun reads the disappointment there, mixed with confusion, but there's still no paternal feelings, or any genuine feelings as a matter of fact. Only selfishness and malice. So Baekhyun stalls no more.

He grabs Kyungsoo by the head and activates his power. He doesn't know where it comes from, but he knows he has full control of it now, and the only regret he feels is not having tried this before. Because it's always been there, deep inside him, just waiting to be alight.

Kyungsoo screams, unable to fight back. Baekhyun hopes this will work, and that his friend can be set free without consequences. He also hopes Sehun has gotten the sign. Because they won't get another chance at victory.

There's light all around them, consuming them, holding them together as one while it also separates them.

You can annihilate them with the snap of a finger. Azazel had said, and Baekhyun did the equation. He can defeat him. He's stronger than him. His father. His nemesis.

Kyungsoo screams louder, starting to sound like the real him as the demon is warded off, and everything shakes.

Every single ounce of Baekhyun's strength seems out of Baekhyun's body as he dispatches his light into Kyungsoo's body, shunning the evil away.

Then, darkness takes over the lights, and Baekhyun's senses shut off entirely.

  
  
  


Wrapped in profound sleep, Baekhyun tucks his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck and sighs deeply, relieved. Sitting against a random graveyard, the hunter figures he should gather him closer against his chest, pull him firmer over his lap, then he realizes there's not an inch of room in between them anymore.

"Is he okay?" Chanyeol checks with Yixing, just to make sure the sound of Baekhyun's soft snoring and the prickling of his breathing are real against his skin. 

"He's fine. He shall wake up soon." Yixing responds, pressing a hand gently against the side of Baekhyun's neck. He's warm, safe and, most importantly, he's alive.

"This one too. He's one hell of a fighter." Suho gestures towards Kyungsoo, who lays asleep over a stone grave, shifting in discomfort in his slumber. Not much visible side effects were left on him, except for some burning fresh wounds over his arms. Once he reawakens though, internal consequences might still arise, springing back traumas and unlived memories.

One is never the same after a demon possession. Jongin is a true casualty of that.

"Anyway. The battle is over. You won. Yay. Now I believe it's time for my part of the bargain?" Kai, still owning Jongin's body, walks over to Sehun with eagerness brimming in his eyes. 

"I believe it's time for you to get lost." Sehun puts a hand against the demon's chest to impede him from crowding him, scowling at him.

"No, baby. Not without my kiss. You owe me. Please?" Kai cradles Sehun's face, pertinaciously, stepping between his parted legs. Sehun's breath hitches, but then he suddenly seems to remember they have made a deal, and that without the demon's assistance they would be dead meat by now, so he freezes beneath Kai's icy gaze.

"You're doing this right here? Seriously?" Chanyeol scolds, shaking his head distastefully

Without any more hesitation, Kai molds his lips against Sehun's hungrily, humming deep in relish, and Chanyeol has to avert his eyes, though the scandalizing sound of tongue sucking still infuriates him. The image of Baekhyun's peaceful asleep face is all he needs to keep him anchored, so he strokes the other's hair gently, adjusting the curtain of bangs out of his eyes.

There's the sound of a gasp, and some other shuffling coming from the odd couple, and when Chanyeol chances another glance, Sehun is gaping and Jongin is fuming, brown eyes back to radiance.

"Is he gone?" Sehun questions, blushing vigorously as he tries to hide his red bitten lips. 

"I've cast him out. He's still around. But he can't get to me anymore. Not if I don't allow him."

Sehun sighs, taking Jongin's hands into his own, looking at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry… that I had to kiss him." He lays his head against Jongin's shoulder, endowed with guilt.

"It's fine. I still felt it. He can't have you without me." Jongin assures him, petting his boyfriend's head fondly.

"We'll probably still need him in the near future. The Portal was opened after all." Suho interveins, hand tightly clasped around the magical chain that tethers the last remaining demons, Minseok and Jongdae. 

"But I sealed it again. In less than a minute." Sehun interjects, arms still around Jongin.

"Still, spirits have been released. Lots of them. Things won't go quiet for a while."

A fleeting thought occurs to Chanyeol, tearing through his peace of mind. His father might have been one of those that escaped, he might be roaming around Earth now, as an evil spirit, seeking vengeance, seeking him, for being the reason he's been suffering in the hands of the devil all this time.

This is a thought that will haunt him constantly from now on, and keep his eyes open at night, Chanyeol is sure as much. That is an issue he should put on hold for now, because that moment is reserved exclusively to celebrate that Byun Baekhyun is in his arms, safe and sound.

"What do we do with them?" Yixing nudges his foot against Minseok's thigh, who's asleep against Jongdae, back to back. Suho scorns at them, before suggesting.

"Let's keep them around. Maybe in our dungeon?"

Yixing shrugs, grimacing when Minseok purrs against Jongdae's shoulder. "Great idea."

Eventually, Kyungsoo starts stirring and groaning, his conscious resurgencing. With brows knitted in discomfort, he opens his eyes slowly, painfully, as though he's exhausted. At first, he looks confused and scared, eyes widening upon noticing unfamiliar faces and a foreign place. 

"Hello there, sunshine." Jongin greets, smiling in attempt to make his reaction less tumultuous, and albeit the warming reception, Kyungsoo frowns.

"What the fuck? Where am I?" He bolts upright, stands defensively as if preparing for an assault. "Who the fuck are you weird people?" 

No one dares replying, and Yixing suppresses a laugh whereas Suho stares warily at him. All things considered, he looks undamaged. 

"I told Baek I didn't want to go drink with his stupid weird gang." He grumbles, brushing off all the dust plastered on his clothes. "I swear to God, if you have any bullshit filmed on me, I'm gonna kick your eyeballs out through your assholes."

"You're just wasted, chill out." Sehun says with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Don't fucking follow me. I'm going home. My head hurts like a motherfucker." Kyungsoo raises a finger that follows a line towards each one of them, threatening and commanding. None of them move, too aghast under the man's fearsomeness. 

"Shit, what did you to my arm? It's fucking burnt. Stay away from me… fucking cult." He stomps away still spitting all kinds of insults, hissing at the realization of the fresh wounds arrayed over his arm.

Consequently, Baekhyun is waking as well, escaping from the soaring summits of his slumber. Chanyeol stares as he regains his mind, maybe dreading just a little that Baekhyun has lost his memories, his sight or something relatively similar.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Tired," Baekhyun blinks, rubbing his cheek over Chanyeol's chest, inhaling his warmth. "Did it work?"

"Yeah. He's gone. You did it."

Baekhyun chuckles, clearly relieved. "We did it."

"You were really awesome there. Scared the shit out of me, but I'm really glad you're okay."

They stare at each other mirthfully, basking in each other's company, Chanyeol stroking Baekhyun's scalp ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun blurts, lowering his gaze. 

"What for?"

"For being who I am. Who I've turned out to be."

Chanyeol frowns. "What do you mean?"

Baekhyun sighs, pushes himself off Chanyeol's hold and scoots backwards, putting a distance between them, all the while avoiding his face. That's when Chanyeol's heart starts to pound gelidly.

"I'm the son of the monster who ruined your life. The one who killed your father. The one you hunted for your whole life, Chanyeol. You deserve better than this."

At this point, all the others have turned away from the two of them, giving them privacy and space, assuming they were needing it.

"No. Don't say that." Chanyeol breathes dejectedly, predicting where this is heading. To his suffering, that never seems to end one way or another.

"I'll forever just bring you memories of your miserable past. We can't be together." Baekhyun reasons, voice cracking as a tear runs down his face. He haphazardly stands to his feet, stumbles a little, but gathers his focus soon enough. 

"Stop, I don't want you to leave." Chanyeol reaches for his hand, but refrains from doing so. Maybe he can actually burn Baekhyun with his touch, maybe there's wisdom in what he's saying.

"I have to. I'm sorry I lead you on, I thought this would be easier."

"Nothing in my life is easier, Baek. Except you. You're the most natural thing that's ever happened to me, and-"

"Please, stop. Stop talking. This is already way too hard. I have never wanted to hurt you, but this is the only way." Baekhyun sobs, ducks his head in immediate shame to hide his tears, but that's pointless when Chanyeol can feel his own in his eyes leaking for the same damn reasons. 

"Baekhyun. No… please." He implores unavailingly, when there's no fixing this turn of events.

"This is goodbye, Yeol. Thanks for everything. Don't look for me." Baekhyun requests between sobs and then he dashes off through the graves, without looking back.

Although he's just won the battle of his life, Baekhyun is walking away, and Chanyeol doesn't feel victorious at all.

  
  


"Hey, Kyung! Wait up for me." Baekhyun calls, a strained smile forced to his features as he jogs up to his friend.

"What the fuck, man. I am mad at you. Like, royally." Kyungsoo shoves him off spitefully when Baekhyun throws an arm around him, trying to make amends.

"Sorry. If it makes you feel better, I wasn't supposed to be here either."

"You? A freaking party at the cemetery and a bunch of hot weird looking buff dudes? I think this exactly where you belong."

His statement could be true. For a short while, Baekhyun really thought he had found a place to belonged to, with people like him. But a twist of fate made it so he had to walk away. 

"Whatever. Wasn't too great of a night. I just want to go home." He mumbles, stubborn arm going back around Kyungsoo's shoulders, tugging him in.

"I'm hitching a ride. You can tag along if you want." He grunts, allowing Baekhyun to embrace him. "But I'm still mad at you."

"Noted." Baekhyun rests his head against Kyungsoo. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Simple as that, his life falls back to its usual normalcy. No more demons, possessions, superpowers and attractive hunters.

Or at least, he'll try keeping it this way.

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo stuffs his last set of clothing into his backpack, then he checks for underwear, his wallet and of course, his glasses. 

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun is staring at him using his innocent, puppy eyes, as if he's indirectly asking his roommate to stay. But Kyungsoo is a tough one. More often than not, he's not compelled by Baekhyun's tactics.

"Why do you keep asking this? I'm alright. I just got drunk once. Because of you."

"I'm just worried about you." Baekhyun pouts. "Why are you leaving?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm just going to spend the weekend with my family. I miss them."

He follows Kyungsoo out to their door, with slumped shoulders and head hanging low. Halting by the door, Kyungsoo turns, fiddling with the straps of his backpack as he seems to take pity of Baekhyun. 

"I don't know why, I just thought I need more time with them. It's nothing to do with you." He explains truthfully, so Baekhyun sighs, convinced. 

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"No. Just don't fuck up anymore." He flicks Baekhyun at the forehead playfully, but Baekhyun knows he means it. He's lucky enough for being forgiven, and for keeping Kyungsoo by his side. Both as a friend and a roommate. It didn't take long for Baekhyun to become extremely fond of the guy. 

"I promise." He says, and hugs Kyungsoo tighter than intended, just to spite the other. He says he'll miss his cooking and his glaring, until he receives a smack at the back of his head, and so he finally lets go and allows Kyungsoo to leave. 

Once again, he's alone. And maybe that's exactly what he needs for the time being. The Feeling has stayed with him ever since, prickling coldly at the back of his neck occasionally now, the only difference is that he no longer fears it. He embraces it, and exerts his new abilities, sworn to be used for good causes and extremely necessaries causes only.

It hasn't started yet, the consequent evil onslaught that's bound to emerge at any time, therefore, Baekhyun's been using this given peaceful time to train and master his lighting skills. Overall, training is fun and every day there's a new discovery of usefulness that his power provides him. Sometimes, Jongin and Sehun join him, but with them comes questions and mentions that Baekhyun is sort of avoiding lately, so he prefers staying alone with his thoughts and regrets no one else is allowed to pry. 

At the rooftop, the sky is a solemn whirl of colors that instantly calms him down. He won't admit it, but each one of those colors remind him of _him_. His overly excited smiles adorned with dimples that would make an appearance about pretty much every single beautiful thing in life.

Baekhyun loved each one of those smiles, as his loves each one of those colors painting the skies, representing every one of his bright qualities that no matter how hard he tries to let go, they insist loitering in his mind. 

It's the soothing breeze cutting through the sky that brings the sense of an uninvited presence approaching carefully, albeit not causing him any consternation.

The Feeling doesn't churn in his stomach this time, not the hair at the back of his neck stand with chills, so he smiles, figuring Kyungsoo would be likely to leave something behind and come back seeking help.

"Did you forget something?" He chuckles, turning to coming across the one who never leaves his mind.

"Chan… Yeol?" At a loss for words, Baekhyun just stares up at him, blinking nervously. "What are you doing here?"

It's right there, the vivid smile, the dimples. _Him_. Chanyeol looks as dashing as ever, hair swept back and sleek leather jacket dressing up his tall figure. 

"What do you think? I'm here for you. I need you." He replies nonchalantly, stepping forward as though there's nothing standing in between them. And figuratively speaking, there isn't. If only Baekhyun would accept that.

"What? What do you--?"

"Listen, I don't care who you are. Where you're from or what you did." Chanyeol recites, and an inevitable grin stretches across Baekhyun's lips. 

"That's a backstreet boys song…" He asserts, smiling timidly. Chanyeol shrugs, unerringly.

"Yeah, I was just listening to it. And it fits so well with everything I'm feeling."

"Nice taste. Who's your favorite member?"

Chanyeol's eyes glint with joyfulness. "Brian, of course."

"When a whole Nick Carter exists?" Baekhyun scoffs, shaking his head. Until Chanyeol inches all the way closer, crowding him, and his eyes change to something truthful.

"Shut up. Hear me out. The reason why you left. It's not valid. You didn't know he was your father. You were never there while the whole story unfolded. You're nothing like him. I know you."

Suddenly short of air, Baekhyun can't help but avoid his eyes, staring down at the ground. Those words Chanyeol is uttering can't hold any truth, not when Baekhyun is a solid linkage to all of Chanyeol's suffering.

"You're Byun Baekhyun, the one I've gotten to know on my own, and the one I've fallen in love with." Chanyeol proceeds, voice lowering the more he pours his emotions out, and altogether crumbling Baekhyun's walls.

"Chan, please." He rasps, tears pearling at the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm in love with you." Chanyeol repeats with raw determination, cupping Baekhyun's small face into his hands.

"To hell with all the dangerous shit we will face. We can do this. Me and you. We can protect each other."

The hands around his face tips his head backwards, and Baekhyun's gaze can no longer run from Chanyeol's, from the genuineness polling in them, the love practically rivetted in them. 

_You are nothing like him. We can protect each other_. 

Those are the words that dispels his doubts. He can be better. He's not alone. He deserves happiness just as well.

It's Baekhyun who leans in first, propped up on his tiptoes to press a kiss against Chanyeol's lips. He can't resist it anymore. An initial gasp of surprise rips from Chanyeol's throat, but soon he's kissing back, grinning into the kiss, pressing Baekhyun against his body. 

"You idiot. I'm in love with you too. So fucking much." Baekhyun breathes in between kisses, too enraptured to part from Chanyeol's taste even for just a second.

And if he was easily convinced, so be it. After living his whole life just taking risks, he's willing to take just this one more, because no matter the outcome, his love for Chanyeol will always remain a fact to keep him going. Reciprocity from the hunter also being a major factor to make him surrender like this.

With Chanyeol gathering him effortlessly to his arms, Baekhyun wraps his legs around the hunter's waist and his arms around his shoulders. Together, unbreakable. So they kiss ardently as the sky watches them and turns to darker shades, welcoming the night.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun’s eyes are closed. He’s stretched out on the bed, naked from head to toe, one long line of gleaming skin and sturdy muscles. Chanyeol’s suckling on one of his nipples, one hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, the other spread flat across Baekhyun’s stomach. He moves slowly, so slowly across Baekhyun’s chest to the other nipple, suckles the dusky circlet, and eases down Baekhyun’s side, pressing the softest of kisses along the way.

Baekhyun sighs and relaxes further under Chanyeol’s touch, if that’s even possible at this point. Chanyeol’s been worshipping his body for the past half hour or so, Who knows. He's growing impatient, frustrated, but still relishing in every second of Chanyeol's attention. Kissing leads to little bite-marks on his jaw, to stroking the lines of his body, to making sure that he’d kissed every inch of Baekhyun’s skin.

Past the point of words, deep into hums and soft murmurs and a sound that bears a remarkable resemblance to a kitten's purr ripples through Baekhyun's throat as Chanyeol's hand moves lower, lower, down his stomach, across his pelvis, lips sucking a soft mark into his hip, moving past his erection and down his thigh. Baekhyun’s hand moves slowly up to Chanyeol’s temple, cups the back of his head, runs over undershave hair.

His fingertip graze lightly against Baekhyun's entrance, just testing and accomodating to something he's never tried before. Baekhyun keens at the intimate touch, legs trembling slightly.

Chanyeol looks up, meets eyes gone dark with lust. “It's so tight. Are you sure it's going to--"

“YES,” Baekhyun whispers. The answer is the same as each of the prior times Chanyeol had asked, but the tone—the tone, fervent and heartfelt and needing, is Chanyeol’s signal that Baekhyun isn’t just wanting it, but he's ready for it. "Don't underestimate me, Yeol. I've done it before."

Chanyeol smiles, low and smug. “Do you,” he murmurs, running a hand up the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh. “Hmm.”

Baekhyun just watches him, mouth parted slightly, achingly hard. A nebula of dark hair floats up around his head, framing flushed cheeks and kiss-reddened lips. Chanyeol is nervous, Baekhyun can see as much even behind the smugness and confidence he's trying to convey.

"Use your fingers first. One at a time, nice and slow." Baekhyun instructs, because he needs this to be good for the both of them, because he knows that together, it can be more than that. It can be perfect.

“Okay. That much I had figured. Hands up,” Chanyeol says at last, voice low and powerful. “Hold onto the headboard. And don’t let go.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun’s grinning as he takes hold of the headboard. He knows the answer already, but there’s a deep thrill in seeing Chanyeol’s eyes narrow as he answers, slipping into his own role.

“I want to take my time with you,” Chanyeol growls. He reaches beneath the bed and pulls out a small box. “So. Hold still.” He clambers up the bed up to kneel by Baekhyun’s head. He knows, by the heated light in Baekhyun’s eyes, and the complete absence of that wary edge to his glance, that Baekhyun is exactly where he should be.

Baekhyun’s expectant gaze slides into a crooked smirk as he sees what Chanyeol’s holding. 

“I don't think just my fingers will be enough to prep you.”

Baekhyun wants to retort, he truly does, but a part of him knows Chanyeol is right, so he tips his head back against the pillows and spreads his legs wider, showing he's ready.

Chanyeol takes a moment to admire the sight, so submissive, and also so trusting. He strokes one hand down the side of Baekhyun’s face just to admire the way his lover smiles, turns into Chanyeol’s hand, and kisses his fingers.

Enough playtime. Without any warning, Chanyeol switches his grip and takes a firm hold of Baekhyun’s jaw, turning his head to press a firm kiss against his lips, one that tells him time has finally come. 

Baekhyun moves his head then, short jerky movements with his eyes closed tightly, as though he can't bear seeing it. He turns his head blindly towards Chanyeol, stretches forward until his mouth finds Chanyeol’s hand again, presses another swift kiss to his palm to indicate that he's ready. Again. He's ready.

It's not his first time with a guy, far from that. But it feels realer than ever, and Baekhyun has to admit, he's nervous himself as well. Maybe even more than Chanyeol. 

“Good,” Chanyeol murmurs to nothing in particular, just knowing what Baekhyun means, what he needs. He slides one hand down Baekhyun’s arm until he relaxes again. “You’re so good for me, Baekhyun. So perfect. Do you even know how beautiful you are, stretched out for me, waiting for my touch?”

It shouldn't be a surprise seeing that Chanyeol turns vocal and demanding in bed, the complete opposite of his natural being. But here Baekhyun is, getting turned on by every word, knowing Chanyeol matches him in every way. The hunter bends down and kisses Baekhyun, feels his lover’s lips parting to welcome his tongue.

But Chanyeol slips back down to kneel between Baekhyun’s legs. Slicks up his fingers with lube, presses one in. Holds still while Baekhyun adjusts, then grins as his lover’s hips rock back to meet his finger. His finger only is longer and thicker than expected to feel, so Baekhyun moans and shivers at the intrusion.

He fucks Baekhyun in and out, slowly-slowly, crooks his finger up, and grins wider as Baekhyun’s breath catches with a spike of arousal.

“Careful there,” Chanyeol warns, seeing Baekhyun’s grip shift on the headboard. Baekhyun immediately grabs it tighter, knuckles whitening around the durasteel rods. 

“Like this?” Chanyeol asks, to cover the sound of another slicked finger slipping inside Baekhyun's rim, scissoring him open. “Just like that. You wait for my touch. I’ll take care of you. Feels good?”

Baekhyun nods, very aroused. His cock jerks with its own sign of approval, leaking precum from the tip. Chanyeol bends closer to lick a spiral around the tip, just to hear the way Baekhyun moans at the contact.

Two fingers in, then three, and Baekhyun’s bucking up to meet him at each thrust. “Ready for me?” Chanyeol rasps. “You’re wide open, on my fingers. You're amazing" He says, stupefied at the way Baekhyun's body yields to him.

Baekhyun nods fervently. When Chanyeol’s fingers slide out, he groans at the sudden emptiness and pulls his ankles up to his ass, knees in the air, to give Chanyeol better access. But he doesn’t get any of those fingers back inside, so he whines and writhes, looking down to see Chanyeol fumbling with something inside a box. 

Baekhyun is, therefore, caught by complete surprise when he feels not the soft velvet-heat of Chanyeol’s cock but the cool glide of silicone, pressing in and filling up every empty space inside him. He jerks under Chanyeol’s hands and groans deep in his throat as he adjusts to the stretch.

“How is it? You take it so well. So beautiful."

Baekhyun nods, nods again, tips his head back against the pillows, breathes hard, shifts around the intrusion. His cock twitches again, dripping with precum. Chanyeol leans down and licks a long strip from root to head, just to hear Baekhyun groan again, low and animal and needing. Baekhyun’s hips roll up, begging for more. His knuckles tighten and loosen, around the headboard.

And that’s when Chanyeol flicks the small switch at the base of the plug. Baekhyun jerks in place with a muffled shout. Shouts again, wraps his ankles around Chanyeol and pulls him closer to him. Chanyeol lowers his mouth over Baekhyun’s cock as Baekhyun trembles beneath him, trying desperately not to buck up into Chanyeol’s mouth, shuddering each time the vibrator brushes into his prostate.

And that’s when Chanyeol’s gut clenches, tight and hot and overwhelmed with love. He runs his hands down Baekhyun’s sides, fingers spreading over the tight muscles of his stomach, wrapping around the hard curve of his hips, diving down between his thighs, sliding around the flare of heat where Baekhyun’s rim stretches around the vibrator humming inside him.

Finally Chanyeol lifts off Baekhyun’s cock, licks the bitter precum off his lips. “Enjoying yourself?” He’s not particularly surprised to find his voice gone rough with need. 

Baekhyun nods, all he can do now is nod, features slack and more than slightly overwhelmed. “Show me,” Chanyeol rasps, needing to be sure. Baekhyun’s ankles tighten around him again. Even his thighs are shaking with the vibrator’s reflected power.

"Please, want your cock," He finally remembers how to form words, though those come out strained and weak. He doesn't care.

“Good,” Chanyeol murmurs. He leans down to press a kiss to either side of the soft V of Baekhyun’s pelvis. Baekhyun hums at the touch, breath hitching.

Chanyeol re-slicks one hand, wraps it around Baekhyun’s cock, and pulls up in two hard strokes, as though it was possible for Baekhyun to be any harder right now. That's when he starts to move the vibrator in and out, simultaneously pumping his cock, mercilessly.

Baekhyun shouts and bucks up, shoulders straining against the pull of his own hands on the headboard. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Baekhyun manages to splutter in between moans.

"Please. Your cock. Now."

The vibrator’s hum echoes up through Baekhyun all the way up to his length, sending a pleasant buzz up through his limbs. And when he sees Baekhyun's abdominal muscles clenching and his thighs shaking, Chanyeol takes pity on him and pulla out the toy.

Baekhyun gasps, then sighs in relief because even though he feels momentarily empty now, he knows it's coming. The moment he's dreamed of for so long. Chanyeol penetrating him, fucking him to madness. 

The firm press comes soon after, the head of Chanyeol's thick cock pushing past his loosened rim but still stretching him out even wider, both moaning in unison at the movement.

"Yes, feels so good. Fuck," Baekhyun moans, toes curling as he bottoms out until he can feel the warm press of Chanyeol’s balls beneath his rim. Chanyeol grips his thighs and pins them down, more to anchor himself than anything else, and then Baekhyun starts rolling his hips, to feel the heaviness and thickness filling him up so deliciously. 

"Yeah, fuck me. Come on." He urges, and Chanyeol finally thrusts out, then slides in harshly.

The stretch, the silken slide of Chanyeol’s cock inside him leaves him dazed, mouth opening in silent moans as he fucked into the mattress, body almost bent in half.

Chanyeol can feel his arousal starting to coil into place at the base of his spine, and he dips down to capture Baekhyun's lips in a passionate kiss as they move together, seeking their peak.

Baekhyun shudders and shudders as Chanyeol’s movements jostle inside him, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Chanyeol looks down at him, overwhelmed with love. There’s a fine sheen of sweat across his lover’s body, sticking his bangs to his forehead, so he kisses all over Baekhyun's face as well.

Knuckles white on the headboard. Lips stretched and reddened. Baekhyun arches up to meet Chanyeol, head tipped back, throat bared to the low light of the bunk. The sudden tightening of his ankles around Chanyeol’s back is his only warning, and then Chanyeol’s spilling inside him with a jerk and a shout. 

Baekhyun wraps one hand around his own cock, stroking and pumping and then he’s coming too, spilling white ropes of cum across his own sweat-soaked skin.

Chanyeol slumps in place for a moment, heart pounding in his ears. His cock is still pulsing inside Baekhyun, and he’s starting to shift beneath him, oversensitive. Chanyeol slides off at once, and strokes his lover’s hip as he slowly, carefully, envelopes him in his arms.

Baekhyun groans at the sudden emptiness, but relaxes back down to the mattress, boneless with post-coital satiation. Chanyeol pulls a damp cloth from the box, cleans Baekhyun’s stomach, and wipes off his thighs where his own cum is starting to trickle out. He tosses it into the hamper across the room, slides back up the bed, and slots his body in beside Baekhyun’s.

“You did so well,” Chanyeol whispers. Rests one hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, strokes up his arm to where Baekhyun’s hands still grip the headboard. “So well. You’re perfect. Do you know that?"

Finger by finger, Chanyeol eases Baekhyun’s tight grip on the headboard and lowers his arms back down to his sides, and then proceeds to rub the knots in Baekhyun’s shoulders, soothing the strain where Baekhyun pulled against his own bond. “How was it?” Chanyeol asks, very soft.

Baekhyun nods, nods, nods again. Every line of his body is relaxed now, boneless, replete.

“Good,” Chanyeol murmurs. “I’m glad. So glad. You’re so good, Baekhyun. So good."

He’s not quite sure if he’s making sense, now. He rarely does. But Baekhyun doesn’t usually make much sense now either, so Chanyeol’s pretty sure it’s all fine. And he means what he says, every word. Even when the words don’t quite fit together in proper basic sentences.

Baekhyun leans back against Chanyeol now, spooning into him. Chanyeol tucks his legs beneath Baekhyun’s knees and curls them up into a double zigzag of legs and knees and ankles. Rests his hand on the side of Baekhyun’s face, just to let Baekhyun know that he’s there, ready. “I love you, Baekhyun,” he whispers. “So much. You have no idea how much.”

Baekhyun breathes in, breathes out. Quiet, still, calm. At last, he says. "Love you too,"

He snuggles against Chanyeol’s chest with a heartfelt sigh, lips curling up into a peaceful smile. “So good to me,” he rasps. “So—” He reaches behind him to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. “So good.”

“Of course,” Chanyeol murmurs. “Of course.” He curls his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, untangles the knots, fingers combing through the soft locks.

“Stay,” Baekhyun whispers at last.

“I won't go anywhere,” Chanyeol murmurs. Baekhyun hums and tips his head back. Chanyeol presses a kiss to the back of his head, to his neck, to the warm expanse of his shoulder. Wraps a hand around Baekhyun’s waist and rubs small circles into his side as his lover purrs against him.

“Water?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol slips off the bed, pads across the room, and returns with a glass of water. He sits on the bed, slips an arm beneath Baekhyun’s shoulders, eases his lover up, cradles him against his chest, tips the glass back to his lips. Baekhyun drinks, slow small sips, tongue flicking out to catch stray drops. Nods at last, lets Chanyeol lower him back to the bed.

Chanyeol refills the glass and drinks it down, desperately thirsty, then returns to the bed and curls around Baekhyun again. “How do you feel?”

“Ask me when I have more words,” Baekhyun smirks, clearly starting to come back to himself.

“That good, huh?”

“And more.” Baekhyun stretches slowly, curling back against Chanyeol. 

Grinning, Chanyeol wraps an arm over Baekhyun’s waist who takes his hand in his warm, delicate grasp.

Chanyeol presses his nose into the back of Baekhyun’s neck to plant a kiss there, so full of love. “Sleep now. I'm here with you."

“Hmm.” Baekhyun drawls and then, his eyes slip shut and he is soon drained in his sleep. For the first time in his whole life, Chanyeol feels like life has a genuine meaning.

  
  
  
  


His phone rings disturbing that wonderful moment where Baekhyun is cocooned nicely against his body, sleeping blissfully. He's warm and soft and beautiful. So beautiful Chanyeol would rather stay up all night just to admire him. Unfortunately, that's not what's planned for them.

Groaning, Chanyeol forces himself to detach from Baekhyun's warmth to answer the phone, rubbing at his sleepless eyes. Upon connecting the call, he's received with direct instructions.

"Put it on speaker, fuck face."

Frowning, the now commonly heard voice wakes him up completely. "Kai? Is that you?"

"The one and only. I've taken over. We're having a little problem right now."

Chanyeol sighs, pressing the button for the speaker, and beside him, Baekhyun starts to wake as well, slowly and confused.

"What's going on? Where's Sehun?" He asks uncommitted, already used to that sort of immediate calling in the early hours of the day. 

"I'm here-- I'm a little busy now. Could use your hand, hyung!" Sehun shouts from far behind, the sound of roaring and breaking cutting through the line. 

"There's a demon attack at the Namsan Park. Lots of them. So get your ass here as soon as possible." Kai clarifies, without beating around the bush. 

The Demon bloodshed has been going on for a while now, and lately, Chanyeol and his team barely have time to rest their eyes. But they're managing so far without much damage, and that's enough plausible reason to keep the show going on.

Chanyeol ruffs out then, ruffling through his own mop of hair. "It's freaking 5am."

"Demons can't read clocks. And you'll have all day to fuck your little twinkie boyfriend." Kai disconnects the call unceremoniously, but even so, Chanyeol yells at his phone. 

"Shut up. I'm on my way."

By his side, Baekhyun yawns and stretches his dormant limps to full function, watching as his boyfriend gathers his jeans and slips them on his long and lean legs. 

"Duty calls. Sorry." Chanyeol laments, zipping up his pants and searching for a shirt afterwards. Baekhyun's gaze follow each movement, appreciating the other commitment to his work. 

"Can I come with you?" He blurts out, fiddling with the duvet sprawled over his naked lap, and Chanyeol simply turns to him and nods. 

"Yeah, sure."

Instantly, Baekhyun beams, throwing the duvet aside and leaping across the room. "Great. Can I have a gun?"

At that request, Chanyeol hesitates, narrowing his eyes as he becomes the one watching as the other dresses up contently. 

"You can drive. How does that sound?" He proposes, and Baekhyun whines, tugging a shirt on. 

"When can I get a gun?"

"Not today. Maybe next time."

"You said that last time." Lips pursed, he walks up to the hunter and snatches the car keys the other was already promptly offering him.

"I'll get a gun exclusively made for you and your sexy hands." He promises, shooting an apologetic smile towards Baekhyun who arches an eyebrow at him, earnestly.

"You should." He agrees, stealing a quick kiss from Chanyeol's soft lips. "Now, let's go get those sons of bitches."

That night, Baekhyun drives, and once again, fire and light come out victoriously against darkness. Together, unbreakable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
